Bukan Anak Jalanan
by Cebong-chan
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, seorang pemuda cuek dan urakan tanpa sengaja mengotori seragam Lucy Heartfilia hingga membuat mereka berdua ribut di pinggir jalan. Tapi sebuah permainan laknat berhasil mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam keadaan yang tak terduga. Hari-hari yang dipenuhi kekocakan, kegilaan dan percintaan mereka dimulai!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Fairy Tail selalu punya Om Hiro Mashima. Soalnya kalo punya saya dah saya bikin Natsu pacaran sama Lucy XD.

Title : Bukan Anak Jalanan

Genre : Drama, Action, Romance, Friendship, Humor, School Life etc...

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy and others...

Rated : T, mungkin semi M untuk action

Warning : Au, Abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo, Aneh, Alur membingungkan, mungkin akan banyak adegan kekerasan dan lainnya yang tak patut di contoh dll. Terinspirasi dari salah satu film sinetron Indonesia yang menurut saya cukup keren.

.

.

########

 _Mama..._

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?_

 _Pasti mama tenang kan di sana?_

 _Syukurlah jika begitu._

 _Mama..._

 _Apa mama tahu..._

 _Aku sangat merindukan mama_

 _Semenjak kepergian mama,semuanya berubah 180 derajad._

 _Rumah ini, suasana ini, keadaan ini, semunya telah berubah. Bahkan papa juga berubah._

 _Semenjak kedatangan 'dia', papa jadi benar-benar terasa jauh dariku._

' _Dia' selalu merebut perhatian papa._

 _Dia selalu bersikap sok baik di depan papa._

 _Dan 'dia'...telah merebut segala yang ku miliki._

 _Aku...tak punya apa-apa lagi._

 _Apa mama tahu..._

 _Sekarang tak ada lagi yang menemaniku melihat bintang-bintang._

 _Apa mama tahu..._

 _Aku kesepian di sini._

 _Aku tak punya tempat untuk bersandar dan mencurahkan semua keresahan hatiku._

 _Seandainya...mama masih di sini..._

 _Aku ingin mama peluk lagi. Aku ingin mama sayangi lagi...Aku ingin mama selalu di sisiku_

 _Kami-sama, hanya satu hal yang ku inginkan..._

 _Aku ingin waktu berputar kembali..._

 _Agar aku bisa kembali bersama mama..._

 _Itu saja_

 _._

 _~Lucy Heartfilia~_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku harus bertahan berapa lama lagi?_

 _Di lingkaran kehidupan yang berantakan ini?_

 _Aku harus bertahan berapa lama lagi?_

 _Mendengarkan suara dua orang tua itu yang selalu bertengkar, saling menyalahkan dan tak pernah mau mengalah._

 _Hidup di tengah keluarga yang berada di ambang perpisahan_

 _Aku harus bertahan berapa lama lagi?_

 _Untuk menghapus ingatan di kepalaku tentang 'dirimu'?_

 _Aku sakit! Aku frustasi!_

 _Ketika 'kau' tiba-tiba menghilang. Menjauh dariku._

 _Ketika 'kau' tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan selama ini._

 _Ketika 'kau'...berpaling kepada orang lain._

 _Hatiku hancur...kebahagiaanku sirna..._

 _Ingatan wajahmu masih terukir jelas di kepala dan hatiku._

 _Sangat sakit...mengingatmu sedikit saja.._

 _Aku gila hanya dengan mengingatmu_

 _Ku mohon..._

 _Hilanglah dari pikiranku._

 _Hilanglah dari bayang-bayangku._

 _Aku ingin melupakan semua kenangan yang pernah membuatku merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan._

 _Merasakan apa itu kasih sayang..._

 _Dan..._

 _Merasakan apa itu cinta..._

 _Aku ingin melupakan semua itu. Walau berat rasanya._

 _Jadi...ku mohon...sekali lagi..._

 _Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke dalam hidupku..._

 _Hilanglah dari pikiranku..._

 _Cukuplah sakit yang kau ukir dalam hatiku..._

 _Yang terlanjur mencintaimu._

 _._

 _~Natsu Dragneel~_

 _._

 _._

 _########_

 **CHAPTER 1.**

Suara alunan musik merdu dari sebuah ponsel berwarna pink berhasil membangunkanku dari alam mimpi. Aku mengambil handphone di dekatku dan mematikan alarm sebagai tanda bahwa aku sudah membuka mata.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas tempat tidur lalu mulai merenggangkan seluruh tubuhku. Ku singkap selimut tebal yang menutupi setengah tubuhku ke samping.

Kaki mulusku turun ke bawah, mulai berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah jendela berukuran cukup besar di samping tempat tidur. Menyingkap gorden dan jendela itu perlahan. Udara dingin menyegarkan menerpa kulit putih nan mulusku. Sang mentari pagi masih bersembunyi, enggang untuk segera menampakkan diri.

Manik karamelku menatap langit yang mulai tampak terang, memberikan suatu ilustrasi tentang betapa indah langit itu di pagi subuh ini. Aku menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya secara teratur, menikmati sejuknya udara pagi ini.

Tak lama pintu kamarku terbuka dan masuklah seorang maid berambut pink pendek yang langsung berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hime-sama, ternyata anda sudah bangun." kata maid itu sambil membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat.

"Ah, Virgo. Kau mengejutkanku. Ya...aku baru saja bangun." Jawabku. Dia adalah Virgo, salah satu Maid di rumahku yang sudah ku anggap seperti temanku sendiri.

"Anda bisa segera mandi Hime. Biar saya membersihkan kamar Anda."

Aku mengangguk. Tapi sebelum mandi, aku membenahi tempat tidurku dulu karena aku tak mau menjadi anak yang manja. Setelah rapi, Aku berjalan meninggalkan Virgo ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhku.

Kini aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku mengucir ambut pirangku yang panjang dengan posisi miring menggunakan pita berwarna biru. Setelah berganti menggunakan seragam sekolah, aku segera turun ke bawah dengan menenteng tas di tanganku, untuk sarapan bersama keluarga.

Keluarga? Yang benar saja!

Kaki jenjangku menuruni satu per satu anak tangga karena letak kamarku berada di lantai 2 dan ruang makam berada di lantai 1.

Di depan meja makan, telah duduk dua orang berbeda gender. Salah satunya adalah Papaku. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Ohayou Lucy sayang." sapanya. Panggil saja Jude Heartfilia.

Aku balas tersenyum, "Ya. Ohayou Papa."

Tapi begitu melihat sosok wanita berambut hijau yang duduk di depan Papa, senyumku luntur seketika.

Wanita itu, melempar senyum padaku lalu berdiri dari kursinya, "Lucy. Kau sudah siap ternyata. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo kita sarapan." ajak wanita berambut hijau pendek itu.

Aku merasa ingin muntah mendengar kaliamat yang di keluarkan wanita itu. Bahkan sekarang moodku untuk sarapan hilang seketika hanya dengan melihatnya.

Dia adalah Brandish. Wanita yang telah menjadi 'Mama tiriku', karena wanita itu telah menikah dengan Papa sekitar setahun yang lalu.

"Ayo sayang kita sarapan. Mama Brandish sudah mengambilkan makanan untukmu." kata Papa.

"Tidak terima kasih. Lebih baik aku puasa seharian dari pada makan makanan yang di disiapkan oleh si Brandish" jawabku sarkastik.

Ku lihat Brandish memasang wajah sedihnya, "Astaga Lucy. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu sayang?"

Papa langsung memarahiku "Lucy, kenapa kamu mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Mama Brandish?! Dia adalah Mamamu sayang! Jadi sudah sepantasnya kau menghormatinya dan jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya!"

Ku kepalkan tanganku, berusaha menahan amarah. Aku sangat kesal dengan sikap Papa yang malah lebih membela Wanita sok seksi itu.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai 'Mama' atau bagian dari keluarga ini!" teriak ku lalu Aku langsung pergi dari hadapan Ayah dan Brandish dengan kaki terhentak. Dapatku dengar, Ayah memanggilku untuk kembali.

"Lucy! Kau belum sarapan! Kembalilah kemari lalu Papa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Tidak usah! Aku tak nafsu makan! Dan aku akan berjalan kaki saja!" Jawabku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan suara Papa yang masih terus meneriakkan namaku. Tapi sama sekali tak ku gubris perkataan Papanya dan tetap pergi.

Oh ya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku sekolah di SMA Crocus, kelas dua SMA. Aku tinggal di Heartfilia korzen bersama Papa dan Mama tiriku'.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolahan.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku lebih memilih berjalan kaki dari pada naik mobil atau bus.

Jawabannya simpel.

Pertama, aku tak mau naik mobil karena malas satu mobil dengan Brandish. Habis ondel-ondel itu bekerja di perusahan Papa, jadi mereka pasti akan berangkat bersama.

Yang kedua, lantaran aku sedang ingin menenangkan diriku setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

Aku kesal. Sangat kesal karena Papa selalu membela Brandish dan tak pernah sekalipun membelaku!

Dan lagi Papa juga kelihatan lebih sayang kepada wanita menor itu dari pada aku, putri kandungnya sendiri.

Dasar wanita itu!

Dia selalu berhasil merebut segala perhatian Papa dengan aktingnya yang lebay dan sok dramatis seperti di sinetron-sinetron kacangan yang sering Virgo tonton di kamarnya.

Lalu apa-apaan tadi perkataannya? Sok baik sekali! Benar'benar MEN-JI-JIK-KAN!

Ku luapkan kekesalanku pada sebuah kaleng kosong tak berdosa yang berada di depanku.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Licik! Menjengkelkan!" kata-kata serapah itu keluar dari mulutku hingga membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang tak jauh dariku menatapku bingung dan aneh. Ku cueki saja mereka lantaran aku benar-benar sedang _'bad mood'._

"Lama-lama aku benar-benar bisa stres jika setiap hari harus bertemu dengan si _'Mahmud'_ berwajah kadal itu! Menyebalkan !"

Aku menghela nafasku, berusaha menenangkan diri agar tak lepas kendali saat ini. Dan akhirnya aku bisa kembali merilekskan diri.

Kepalaku terangkat. Ku tatap cerahnya langit pagi yang mengiringi langkahku tapi tak secerah perasaan hatiku saat ini.

Tanpa ku sadari, air mata turun perlahan melalu manik karamelku.

Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa dengan Papa yang malah menikah lagi. Kecewa dengan apa yang telah Pria itu lakukan padanya selama ini. Kenapa papa tega melakukan ini?

Aku lekas menghapus air mataku karena saat ini sedang berjalan di tempat umum. Aku tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian karena menangis di pinggir jalan yang telah cukup banyak orang berlalu lalang.

Ku biarkan angin pagi menerpa tubuhku, dingin. Membawa segala beban yang ku pikul berat sendirian. Hingga aku mulai merasa rileks kembali.

Aku tersenyum sedikit setelah berhasil menenangkan diriku. Memang dengan berjalan-jalan di pagi hari dapat membuat pikiranku fresh kembali.

Ku harap hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

 _End Lucy pov._

.

.

##########

"NATSU SAMA!"

+DOK DOK DOK+

"NATSU-SAMA!"

+DOK DOK DOK!+

"Ck, berisik sekali sih!"

Aku bangun dari ranjang besarku karena terganggu dengan suara berisik orang yang memanggilku dari luar kamar. Aku berjalan dengan langkah sedikit gontai sambil menggerutu dan bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut orang di luar kamarku dengan sepatu karena dia sudah mengganggu tidurku.

"NATSU-SAMAAA!"

+DOK DOK DOK!"

Astaga! Kenapa dia tak bisa sabar sedikit sih ! Dan malah makin keras menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku! Dasar kepala bawang!

Dengan kesal aku langsung membuka pintu kamarku hingga orang yang berdiri di depannya terlonjak kaget.

"Astaga Macao! Apa kau tak pernah mengetuk pintu di rumah hingga pintu kamarku kau jadikan bahan percobaan kau gedor-gedor! Berisik tahu!"

Ternyata orang di depan pintuku adalah Macao, dia tukang kebun di kediamanku. Aku sangat kesal lantaran dia menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku tadi.

"Maaf Natsu-sama. Saya tak bermaksud lancang atau kurang ajar. Hanya saja sudah dari tadi saya memanggil anda, tapi anda tak menjawab. Saya hanya ingin membangunkan anda. Bukankah anda harus sekolah?"

"Ya ya. Aku juga tahu jika hari ini sekolah! Memangnya sekarang jam berapa sih?!" balasku sewot. Lalu aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat jam dinding hingga akhirnya aku melihat waktu menunjukkan...pukul 6.40!

"ASTAGA! AKU KESIANGAAANN!"

+BLAM!+

Dengan panik aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku, tepat di depan wajah Macao. Dapat ku dengar ia merintih kesakitan. Tapi aku tak peduli karena aku harus bergegas jika tak mau terlambat 'lagi'.

Makalum lah...aku ini salah satu anak langganan terlambat kalau berangkat sekolah. Tadi malam aku baru tidur sekitar jam 2 pagi karena terlalu asik menonton film anime kesukaanku. Dan akhirnya...ya begini deh...

Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan, Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Cowok paling kece, paling macho, paling cool dan tampan sedunia. Bukan maksud aku terlalu pede atau apa...tapi itu adalah tanggapan sebagian besar kaum hawa yang pernah bertemu denganku. Bahkan banyak yang bilang jika ketampananku ini menungguli artis korea Lee Min Ho.

Apa lagi dengan rambut pink spike ku ini. Mungkin memang aneh jika ada laki-laki berambut pink, tapi rambut pink ini mata cocok denganku. Kontras dengan wajah dan kulitku. Dan rambut inilah yang menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi perempuan. Karena rambut pink spike ku yang selalu terlihat berantakan telihat cool sekali.

Oh ya, aku masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA . Umurku 17 tahun dan aku bersekolah di SMA Fiore.

Tak sampai 3 menit aku sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan langsung berpakaian. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku langsung menyambar tas di samping ranjangku. Ku lihat jadwal pelajaran untuk hari ini. Tapi, ah! Itu terlalu lama! Jadi ku masukkan saja buku-buku yang dapat ku raih ke dalam tas lalu langsung keluar dari kamar tanpa menyisir rambutku. Lagi pula memang gaya rambutku selalu terlihat berantakan.

+PRAANGG!+

"Dasar jalang! Bisakah kau berhati-hati dengan tindakanmu?! Aku heran kenapa kau bisa terlahir sebagai seorang wanita!"

"Apa kau bilang suami bodoh? Kau mengataiku jalang? Lucu sekali! Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Dengan siapa kemarin kau pergi, hah?!"

Ck, lagi-lagi suara itu. Aku benar- benar muak jika setiap hari harus mendengarnya.

Ketika aku sampai di ruang makan, ku lihat kedua orang tuaku sedang saling melempar makian. Bahkan Ibuku juga membanting gelas yang berada di atas meja hingga hancur berkeping-keping, tepat di depanku.

"JAGA BICARAMU!

"DIAM KAU! KAU HANYA MENGUMBAR JANJI SAJA TANPA PERNAH SEKALIPUN MENEPATINYA PADAKU! KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!"

"JIKAU KAU TERUS BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENCERAIKANMU!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT?!"

Aku menatap kedua orang itu dengan wajah mengeras. Mereka benar benar kelewatan! Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar seperti ini! Apa mereka tak tahu jika aku di sini, melihat dan mendengar mereka saling mencaci maki.

Dua orang pembantu yang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur hanya menatap mereka dengan takut.

Dengan amarah memuncak, akupun berteriak, "BERISIK!"

Kedua orang itu langsung berhenti , lalu menatapku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, berusaha meredam amarah yang mungkin akan segera meledak sekarang.

"Ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah meributkan hal yang sangat mengganggu! Kalian bahkan tak menyadari keberadaanku! Dasar brengsek!" makiku.

Dapat ku lihat Ayahku menatapku dengan pandangan mautnya, "Jaga bicaramu Natsu! Di mana sopan santunmu?!"

Aku mendecih, "Cih! Jangan pernah bicara sopan santun di depanku pak tua! Apa kau tak pernah mendengar istilah, 'Anak adalah cerminan orang tuanya'?. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengajariku sopan santun! Dan kau juga selalu bersikap dan bicara kasar! Dasar sialan!"

Ku lihat pria bermbut merah itu terdiam, seperti memikirkan kata-kataku. Lalu aku beralih pada Ibuku yang tampak menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

"N-Natsu..."

Aku tersenyum hambar, "Khe, Apa ini yang namanya keluarga? Di penuhi dengan kebencian dan rasa saling tidak percaya. Aku benar-benar malu...aku malu memiliki orang tua seperti kalian!" Dan setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berjalan keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari mereka berdua.

"Natsu..hiks-hiks.." Dapat ku dengar suara ibuku menangis. Entah apa yang ia tangisi. Mungkin ia menyesal atau malu. Tapi aku sudah tak peduli!

Dengan menulikan telingaku, aku berjalan ke arah motor sport merahku. Memakai helm dan menstarter motorku lalu pergi dari rumah untuk ke sekolah.

+BROOOMM!+

Aku mengendarai motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku melakukan ini untuk menenangkan diriku yang terlanjur marah dengan orang tuaku.

Aku benar-benar marah! Kesal!

Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar setiap hari? Bahkan di depanku! Di depan putra mereka sendiri!

Apa mereka tak malu?!

Aku benar-benar muak dengan keluargaku! Ayah dan Ibu selalu saling memaki dan mengancam akan saling menceraikan. Mereka pikir perceraian itu adalah jalan?

Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berkata kasar kepada orang tuaku.

Sedari kecil aku diasuh oleh pembantuku, bukan orang tuaku. Mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga melupakan putra mereka. Bahkan ibuku, yang sudah melahirkanku tak pernah tahu kapan aku ulang tahun. Dan ketika mereka di rumah, mereka selalu bertengkar dan melempar cacian, didepanku!

Aku meringis miris. Meratapi keadaan keluargaku yang nyaris broken home.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan _nya._

Jika saja _dia_ masih di sini. Di sisiku. Pasti aku tak akan terlalu memikirkan saat-saat seperti ini. _Dia_ juga pasti akan menghiburku dan menyemangatiku agar tetap tabah dan tegar. Tapi...itu dulu. Sebelum _dia_ memutuskan untuk menjauh dariku dan tiba-tiba...menghilang dariku.

Aku menyentuh dadaku dengan tangan kiriku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Rasa sakitku bertambah ketika mengingat _nya._ Bahkan lebih sakit dari mengingat keluargaku. Sekarang aku tak punya orang yang menjadi tempatku bersandar.

Aku merasa sendirian...Kesepian...

Seandainya saja dia masih disini...

TIDAK!

Tidak Natsu! Berhenti memikirkannya! Berhenti mengingatnya!

Kau tak boleh seperti ini terus! Kau harus kuat!

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku. Lalu kembali fokus ke arah jalanan. Sekarang yang harus ku pikirkan adalah...CEPAT SAMPAI SEKOLAHAN!

Dengan nekad, akupun menambah kecepatan motorku agar aku bisa cepat sampai di sekolah karena 5 menit lagi bel masuk pasti akan berbunyi.

Karena terlalu cepat aku tak melihat jika di depan ada jalan yang tidak rata dan genangan air. Dan tepat sebelum aku melewatinya, seorang gadis tiba-tiba hendak menyebrang di dekat sana! Kepalanya tertunduk tak melihat ke depan.

Aku langsung panik.

"AWAS!"

"KYAAHH!"

 _End Natsu pov._

 _._

 _._

 _########_

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor sport berwarna merah dengan garis-garis hitam melesat dengan cepat ke arah Lucy yang ingin menyebrang.

"AWAS!" Teriak pengendara itu.

Lucy yang kaget langsung berteriak.

"KYAAAHH!"

+NGUUEEENGG!+

+SROOTT!+

Motor itu berhasil menghindari Lucy dan melesat tepat di depannya. Tepat! Jika saja Lucy bergerak 5 centi saja, dia pasti sudah tertabrak atau terseret.

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian yang bikin senam jantung itu lantas langsung menghampiri Lucy yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya, lalu mulai meraba wajah, tangan dan tubuhnya. Lalu bernafas lega ketika tak menemukan luka ataupun lecet.

' _Kami-sama...terimakasih kau masih membiarkanku hidup'_ batinnya.

Beberapa orang langsung mendekati Lucy dan menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

"Ya. Saya baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

Akan tetapi ketika melihat keadaan seragamnya, gadis itu berubah histeris.

"SERAGAMKU!" teriaknya.

Gadis itu menatap nanar seragamnya yang kotor penuh lumpur dan noda kecoklatan. Pasti karena pengendara yang ngebut tadi, yang hampir menabraknya mengindarinya dan malah melewati genangan air. Dan akhirnya...bajunya kecipratan genangan itu!

Benar-benar orang itu! Membuat Lucy yang sedang kesal bertambah kesal saja!

Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu menatap ke arah Utara, di mana pengendara tadi ngebut melewatinya. Mencoba mencari keberadaan pengendara yang telah mengotori seragamnya.

Ah! Itu di sana! Dia ternyata berhenti sekitar 10 meter di depannya, di pinggir jalan. Orang itu tengah membuka helmnya hingga terlihatlah surai pink di balik helm itu.

Dengan amarah memuncak berhiaskan seragam yang kotor, Lucy langsung menghampiri pengendara itu dan langsung melabraknya.

"Hey pinky! Jika kau ingin ngebut, ngebutlah di arena! Jangan di jalanan umum!" teriaknya. Teriakannya menginterupsi semua orang yang kebetulan lewat di dekat sana. Menarik perhatian mereka. Sepertinya akan ada tontonan menarik batin mereka.

Yang di panggil pinky kelihatan tak terima. Dengan masih duduk di atas motornya, ia membalas perkataan Lucy, "Siapa yang kau panggil pinky heh pirang aneh? Kaulah yang salah karena menyebrang tanpa menengok ke kanan kiri dulu!"

"Apa katamu?! Kaulah yang salah karena ngebut-ngebut! Dan lihat! Kau sudah mengotori seragamku!" terika Lucy lagi sambil menunjukkan seragamnya yang kotor karena lumpur.

Pemuda bersurai pink itu hanya menatap seragam Lucy datar lalu memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengorek-orek telinganya yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Lucy.

"Jangan cuma diam saja! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" teriak Lucy yang terlanjur marah karena pemuda bersuari pink itu tak merespon sama sekali.

"Urusai. Suara cemprengmu itu bisa merusak gendang telingaku! Jadi kau ingin aku bagaiman? kau ingin aku ganti rugi aras seragam kumuhmu itu?"

"A-ap-apa?! Kumuh kau bilang?!" Lucy benar-benar sangat kesal dengan perkataan pemuda pink itu. "Kau pikir siapa yang membuat seragamku kotor hah?! Dan aku tak butuh ganti rugimu! Kau pikir aku tak punya uang untuk membeli seragam baru?!"

"Dasar sok kaya." celetuk pemuda itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Kaya? Kalau aku memang orang kaya lalu apa urusanmu? Aku bahkan bisa membeli motor milikmu sebanyak yang ku mau! Kau iri?"

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesal. Ia menatap Lucy tajam, "Sebenarnya apa sih maumu?! Dasar cewek sombong!"

"Terserah apa katamu! Yang pasti, Aku hanya mau kau minta maaf padaku dan mengaku kalau kau salah!" tegas Lucy.

Pemuda itu mendecih. Minta maaf? Yang benar saja. Bahkan Ibunya tak pernah menyuruh ya meminta maaf ketika ia berbuat salah. Dan gadis ini dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya meminta maaf? Mana mau dia

"Aku. Tidak. Mau!" jawabnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata sambil melipat kedua tangannya angkuh. Manik hitamnya menatap tajam karamel Lucy.

Gadis berambut pirang di depannya terlihat tambah kesal. Pemuda bersurai pink itu melirik jam tangannya dan langsung berubah panik.

"Astaga! Hampir masuk! Ck! Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu pirang aneh!" katanya lalu kembali memakai helm dan menstarter motornya lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Lucy.

+BROOOMM...NGGEEENGGG...+

Lucy berteriak marah "HEY! KEMBALI KAU KEPALA PINK! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI! HEI!"

Tapi terlambat, karena pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat dari inda penglihatannya.

"DASAR TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! MENYEBALKAAAANN!"

.

.

-SMA Cocus-

.

Lucy benar-benar masih merasa sebal karena kejadian tadi pagi. Di sepanjang jalan ia jadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang. Bahkan di kelas juga! Ia jadi bahan bullyan teman-temannya yang menyorakinya seperti tukang gali kuburan! Tentu saja! Lihatlah baju seragamnya yang kotor penuh lumpur itu!

Untung saja, ia mempunyai seragam ganti di lokernya jadi ia tak perlu memakai seragam kotor lagi.

Ini semua karena pemuda itu! Pemuda berkepala pink itu! Setelah mengotori seragamnya, tak mau meminta maaf, dia pergi begitu saja seperti tak punya dosa sekal!

"Dasar cowok menyebalkan!" gerutu Lucy. Ia tak sadar jika teman sebangkunya terasa terganggu dengan gerutuannya itu.

"Astaga Lucy, kau membuat hafalan rumus yang semalam Juvia hafalkan jadi hilang dari kepala Juvia!" kesalnya.

"Kau fikir aku peduli?!" jawabnya sarkastik. "Akh! Kau membuat moodku jadi tambah jelek saja!"

Gadis itu, Juvia Lokser hanya menghela nafasnya, lalu menutup buku matematika di hadapannya dan berbalik menghadap Lucy. "Baiklah. Maafkan Juvia jika MOODMU jadi buruk. Lalu apa yang bisa Juvia lakukan? Sedari tadi saja kau terus menyumpahi pemuda yang hampir menabrakmu itu!"

"Habis dia menyebalkan sekali! Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, ku pastikan rambut pinknya itu akan ku botaki!"

Juvia memutar dua bola matanya malas, "Heh, jangan bicara begitu. Bisa-bisa kau tersedak kata-katamu itu dan jadi menyukainya lho..."

Lucy langsung mendeathglare teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya itu hingga gadis tak berdosa itu agak ketakutan.

"J-Juvia kan hanya bercanda. Sudahlah Lucy lupakan saja kejadian itu. Lagi pula itu kan sebuah kecelakaan." ujarnya.

Lucy masih berdecak kesal sambil memanggu dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, "Tapi tetap saja karena itu semua orang yang ku temui langsung memanggilku tukang gali kuburan atau tukang gali gorong-gorong! Kan malu! Dan aku yakin mereka akan memanggilku seperti itu sampai seminggu sedepan!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Lucy...yah mungkin saja hari ini adalah hari sialmu."

"Mungkin saja! Tapi ini semua karena cowok berkepala pink itu! Jika dia tak ngebut, mana mungkin seragamku jadi kotor! Dasar kepala kacang! Aku benar-benar ingin menarik rambutnya sampai copot! HUH!"

Juvia sweatdrop karena Lucy mengatakan hal itu sambil merobek-robek bukunya. Untung saja itu hanya buku coret-coretan.

"Ne, Lucy, dari pada kau bertingkah makin aneh, bagaimana jika kau ikut main truth or dare? Kau juga Juvia!"

Cana Alberona menghampiri Lucy dan Juvia. Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah gerombolan gadis yang sedang mengerubungi sebuah meja dengan pulpen di atasnya. Mereka melambai ke arah Lucy dan Juvia seolah mengajak mereka berdua untuk ikut bermain.

"Wah Juvia mau! Sudah lama kita tak main itu! Ayo Lucy kita ikutan!" bujuk Juvia.

Lucy tak bergeming dari tempatnya, "Entahlah Juvia. Aku sedang tak mood"

"Ayolah Lucy. Jangan seperti cewek PMS dong! Mana semangat masa mudamu? Ayo! Kau harus tetap ikut!" kukuh Cana. Ia menyeret Lucy dengan paksa di bantu Juvia hingga gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya.

Lucy tampaknya tak punya pilihan. Akhirnya ia memilih ikut memainkan permainan Truth or Dare bersama gadis-gadis di kelasnya sebelum Cana makin ganas menyeretnya. (itu pun dengan terpaksa).

"Nah, begitu dong Lucy! Jangan cuma galau karena nggak dapat pacar! Sekarang kita mulai permainannya!"

Lucy masih terlihat tak semangat walaupun ikut dalam permainan itu. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis-gadis lainnya.

Pulpen di atas meja di putar oleh Cana dengan semangat. Pulpen itu berputar kencang dan semakin lama semakin lembat.

Juvia menyenggol lengan Lucy yang berdiri persis di sampingnya, "Pulpennya mau berhenti!"

"Ya. Dan awas saja jika sampai berhenti di depanku, maka akan ku kutuk orang yang telah menyeretku untuk ikut dalam permainan laknat ini!" katanya. Sementara Juvia hanya tersenyum kikuk karena jelas Lucy mengatakan itu untuknya.

Pulpen bergerak makin lambat. Lerasaan Lucy tiba-tiba jadi tak enak ketika melihat perputaran pulpen itu. Awas saja jika sampai pulpen itu menunjuk kepadanya, maka apa yang di katakan Juvia mungkin benar jika hari ini adalah hari-

"Pulpennya berhenti di depanmu Lucy!"

-sialnya.

WUT?!

Cana Alberona tampak tersenyum Licik, "Pilih Truth atau Dare?" tanya Cana.

MEMANG SIAL DIA HARI INI!

Pulpen di atas meja berhenti dan menunjuk tepat ke arah Lucy yang saat ini memandang nanar si pulpen. Bahkan Juvia yang berada di sampinya hanya bisa melotot dengan mulut terbuka karena ternyata...pulpen itu berhenti tepat di depan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Rasanya Lucy benar-benar ingin melayang terjun dari gedung sekolahan sekarang juga karena apa yang dikatakan Juvia ternyata benar! Sial!

Ia menatap Juvia dengan tajam seolah mengatakan, 'Awas-kau-Juvia-akan-ku-lempar-kau-keluar-jendela'. Juvia hanya bersiul-siul ria seolah tak melihat tatapan tajamLucy walaupun terlihat dengan jelas jika gadis itu makin berkeringat.

"Ayo Lucy! Apa pilihanmu?!" desak Cana. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar tak sabar ingin mengerjai Lucy.

Akhirnya dengan membulatkan tekadnya, Lucy pun memilih...

"Aku pilih, dare."

Semua siswi yang mengikuti permainan Truth or Dare terperangah tak percaya, mereka memuji keberanian Lucy karena telah memilih dare. Bagaimana tidak, jika sang penanya Cana, tak ada yang berani memilih Dare

"Ka… kau serius Lucy?" tanya Juvia tak percaya.

Sebenarnya Lucy tak yakin sih, tapi jika dia memilih Truth...bisa bisa Cana menanyakan siapa orang yang Lucy sukai saat ini. Jika teman-temannya tahu, bisa-bisa ia menjadi bahan bully'an teman-temannya sekelas.

"Baiklah Lucy. Aku tahu kau itu gadis yang pemberani. Kalau begitu bersiaplah! Dare dariku adalah..." Cana mengutak-atik Handphonenya. Tiba tiba perasaan Lucy jadi tidak enak karena Cana mengutak-atik Handphonenya sambil senyum-senyum devil membuat merinding siapa saja.

"Kau harus menelfon nomer ini. Jika yang mengangkat perempuan kau harus bilang bahwa kau adalah selingkuhan kekasihnya dan jika laki-laki, kau harus bilang jika kau menyukainya!" perintahnya sambil menunjukkan nomer ponsel seseorang di Handphonenya.

WHAT THE-

YANG BENAR SAJA!

Mata Lucy membulat sempurna. Ia menatap nomer di layar ponsel Cana dengan melotot.

"KAU GILA?! Ini nomer siapa?!"

Gadis penyuka kartu itu menggendikkan bahunya. "Aku tak tahu. Aku menemukan nomer ini terpampang jelas di depan panti jompo saat hendak menengok kakekku di sana."jawab Cana santai.

Semua orang Jawdrop, termasuk Lucy. Bahkan author juga ikut jawdrop sampai hampir berhasil nelen tivi di rumah XD *di lempar tivi ama readers*

"Astaga Cana! Kau ingin aku menelfon nomer tak jelas itu?! AKU TIDAK MAU! Bagaimana jika yang mengangkat adalah kakek-kakek pedofil?!" pekik Lucy tidak percaya.

"Iya Cana. Apa kau tak kasihan dengan Lucy?" bela Juvia. Mana mungkin ia biarkan sahabatnya jadi incaran kakek kakek pedofil . Jika sampai itu terjadi bisa-bisa Lucy mogok sekolah dan tak akan mencontekinya lagi ketika ulangan. XD

"Lebih baik nomer telfon yang lain saja Cana." usul Bisca.

"Baiklah..."

Cana kembali mengutak atik handponenya lagi lalu berhenti ketika menemukan nomer telfon yang ia cari.

"Nah! Kalau begitu ini saja!" pekiknya. Ia memperlihatkan nomer telfon di layar Hpnya tepat di depan Lucy.

"Itu nomer siapa lagi?" Tanya Lucy.

Cana tampak cengengesan dengan wajah minta di blender oleh Lucy. "Ehehe...itu nomer telfon yang ku temukan dari uang seribuan lecek, kembalian naik becak."

DOEEENGG!

Lucy dan teman-temannya kembali Jawdrop. Gadis berambut pirang ini tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa ia mempunyai teman yang sangat hobi menyimpan nomer-nomer tak jelas seperti ini?!Sebagian lagi berfikir bahwa Cana sedang mabuk atau mungkin sakit jiwa sekarang.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka mengoleksi nomer tak jelas sih?!" protes Lucy. Ia benar benar ingin mencuci otak Cana yang dikiranya sudah lecek dan kotor karena kebanyakan main kartu.

Tapi Cana hanya menjawabnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar sok polos. Lucy sampai gatal di buatnya.

"Apa salahku? Aku kan hanya menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan karena aku baru pertama kalinya naik becak seumur hidupku!" katanya dan Lucy benar-benar ingin menjebleskan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang juga sambil meraung-raung _'Kami-sama...sadarkanlah Cana dari pengaruh syeitan terkutuk..'_

Melihat tatapan aneh Lucy, Cana tampak kesal.

"Ya ampun, kau ingin ini cepat selesai tidak? Makanya cepat telfon saja!" perintahnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak memelas, "Sebegitu tegakah kau menyuruhku menelfon nomer tak jelas seperti ini Cana? Di mana belas kasihanmu?!"

Cana tertawa jahat dengan background dark aura seperti di anime anime. "Muahahaha...tak ada belas kasihan untukmu anak muda. Kau harus menlfonnya karena ini adalah pilihanmu sendiri."

Juvia menatap Cana sweatdrop, "Sepertinya Cana mulai terpengaruh film semalam."

"Ya. Cana jadi tambah aneh." kata Kinana.

"Okey guys, jika kalian masih terus mendebatkan hal ini, maka tak lama lagi kita akan kembali ke pelajaran matematika kita yang memusingkan." cerocos Bisca yang terlihat kesal karena Lucy belum melakukan Dare nya juga.

"Aku juga tahu itu Bisca! Jika kau jadi aku apa kau mau melakukannya juga!" balas Lucy.

"Sudah-sudah! Begini saja. Kemarikan ponselmu Lucy!"

Cana langsung menyambar ponsel Lucy yang masih dia pegang lalu mengetikkan nomer di sana sebelum akhirnya ia kembalikan lagi ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. Sebuah nomer yang terbilang cukup cantik terpampang jelas di layar ponsel Lucy.

"Ini yang terakhir. Sekarang kau telfon nomer itu, Okey? Aku tak menerima penolakan!"

Lucy menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Kali ini Juvia lah yang bertanya.

"Sekarang nomer siapa itu?"

"Nomer ini aku dapatkan dari kertas bungkus gorengan yang tadi malam ku beli." jawab Cana.

Oke. Sepertinya Lucy benar-benar harus membawa selang dan menyemprotkan air ke otak Cana agar dapat berpikir jernih. Dia jadi tambah gila saja!

"Sudahlah. Dari pada kelamaan lebih baik kau telfon saja Lucy!" kata Bisca bersemangat.

"Iya. Ayo Lucy!" bujuk gadis-gadis lainnya.

Lucy langsung berubah lemas. Kenapa teman-temannya ini malah mendukung ide Cana sih?!Dasar teman tak setia kawan!

"Ayo telfon! Ayo!" perintah Cana dengan nada gemas."Atau kau takut?"

Lucy berubah serius. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah meragukan keberaniannya! Dan sepertinya Cana mulai mergukannya!

"Siapa yang takut! Oke! Akan ku telfon!" katanya mulai terpancing.

"Kau gila Lucy?! Kita tak tahu nomer siapa itu!" tahan Juvia tapi Lucy tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap melakukannya! Tak ada yang bisa memanggilku bukan pemberani!"

Akhirnya Lucy memencet tombol telfon dan meletakkan telfonnya di atas meja dengan menyalakan loadspeaker. Juvia langsung terkejut ketika melihat Lucy benar-benar melakukannya sementara teman-temannya memandang takjub Lucy. Mereka mengerubungi hp Lucy di atas meja.

Sebenarnya Lucy agak ragu sih. Berbagai pikiran mulai menghantuinya. Bagaimana jika ini nomer telfon bandar narkoba? Bagaimana jika ini nomer telfon teroris? Bagaimana kalau ini nomer telfon pak J*kowi? Bagaimana kalau nomer telfon ini milik Sa*pul J*mil?

Lucy hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga nomer telfon ini sudah tidak aktif atau nomer ini tak pernah ada yang punya. Tapi harapannya luntur seketika ketika mendengar suara nada tersambung dari handphonenya.

+Tuuutt...tuuutt...tuuuttt...+

"Whoa! Tersambung!" pekik teman-temannya girang di depan Lucy yang sudah pasrah akan nasibnya. Yah...semoga saja tak ada yang mengangkat-

" _Halo.."_

-telfonya..

GLEK!

TERANGAKAT!

Lucy langaung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang mengangkat telfonnya. Dari suaranya jelas bahwa dia adalah laki-laki.

Cana, Bisca, Kinana dan gadis-gadis lainnya langsung menari heboh tanpa suara layaknya penari dangdut yang biasa di sawer om-om. Sementara wajah Lucy bertambah pucat. Juvia yang merasa bertanggung jawab akan kesialan Lucy langsung memerintah teman-temannya untuk diam. Bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin melakukan hal setega itu pada sahabatnya Lucy.

"Tabahkan dirimu Lucy" kata Juvia mencoba memberi semangat. Tapi sama sekali tak berhasil membuat mood Lucy lebih baik.

" _Halo...?"_

Suara si seberang telefon kembali masih diam saja dan terlihat enggan menjawab.

Cana menyenggol pelan bahu gadis itu, "Ayo cepat! Selesaikan Dare mu Lucy. Karena dia laki-laki cepat katakan jika kau menyukainya!"

Karena tak ada pilihan dan ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, Lucypun menjawab telfon itu.

"Ha-halo..."

" _Siapa ini?"_ tanya orang di seberang telefon. Dari yang dapat Lucy dengar suaranya terdengar cool sekali. Teman-teman Lucy bahkan sampai menggigit jari sendiri mendengar suara orang itu yang terbilang ...ekhem, seksi.

Lucy menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"A-aku Lu-Lucy Heartfilia, dari SMA Crocus. A-aku ingin bilang jika aku menyukaimu."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Lucy langsung menutup telfonnya segera.

Suara sorakan dan konveti terdengar menggema setelahnya. Teman-teman Lucy salut akan keberanian Lucy yang telah berhasil melakuakan dare. Mereka juga menyalaminya sambil mengatakan 'selamat menempuh jalan baru'.

"Kau hebat Lucy!"

"Tak ku sangaka kau benar-benar melakukannya!"

"Kami tak akan meragukan keberanianmu lagi!" pekik mereka.

Sementara Lucy menanggapi teman-temannya dengan lesu. Ia benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang, merutuki nasibnya yang benar benar sial. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga. Mungkin itulah istilah yang cocok untuk Lucy sekarang. Ia hanya berharap, semoga...tak terjadi apa-apa setelah ini. Dan lagi...DIA TAK AKAN MAU MEMAINKAN PERMAINAN LAKNAT SEPERTI INI LAGI!

.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

 _._

"Siapa itu Salamander?" tanya seorang pemuda bertampang sangar pada pemuda di sampingnya yang saat ini tengah menatap aneh ponselnya.

"Hanya gadis kurang kerjaan, Gajeel." jawabnya singkat masih sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Memang apa yang ia katakan?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang tiduran sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Katanya dia menyukaiku."

"Lagi? Ckck...aku heran. Kenapa gadis-gadis itu bisa menyukai pemuda aneh, sembrono dam serampangan sepertimu." celetuk pemuda berambut raven hingga akhirnya sebuah sepatu melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya.

"Tutup mulutmu Gray. Aku tahu jika kau iri denganku karena tak ada seorang gadispun yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja kena timpuk, "Ukhh...sakit tahu! Kau fikir kepalaku ini apa! Lagi pula aku hanya heran kenapa selalu kau yang mendapat banyak perhatian dari gadis-gadis! Ya kan Laxus?."

Pemuda berambut pirang mengangguk "Yah...aku sih tak kaget. Siapa gadis di kota kita yang tidak mengenalnya?" katanya.

Pemuda berambut pink yang di panggil 'Salamander' hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya, Natsu?" tanya pemuda bertampang sangar. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari dia dan kita kerjai?" Usulnya.

"Ck. Dia itu perempuan Iron Head, dan lagi dia bukan dari Sekolah kita."terangnya.

"He? Benarkah? Memangnya dia sekolah di mana?"

"Dia sekolah di SMA Crocus."

Laxus terlihat mengernyit, "SMA Crocus? Bukankah itu sekolah di pusat kota?"

"Hey! Itu tak begitu jauh! Jika menggunakan motor kita bisa sampai dalam waktu 20 menit. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Sudahlah. Tak usah...aku malas berurusan dengan seorang gadis tulen" ujarnya.

"Memangnya kau tak penasaran dengannya?" tanya Gray. Pemuda bernama Natsu terdiam. Ia seperti memikirkan usulan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan kesana dan mencari gadis itu!" katanya.

"Lagi pula Aku agak penasaran dengan gadis ini." tambahnya lalu tersenyum misteri.

Dan benang merah tak kasat mata yang mengikat keduanya pun kini akan terlihat jelas setelah pertemuan mereka.

.

.

########

BERSAMBUNG!

.

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini! Gimana readers? Jelek ya? Maaf ya kalau fanfic ini tidak memuaskan.

Sebenernya saya juga agak mikir-mikir sih buat bikin fanfic ini karena fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya di fandom ini maupun di fandom sebelah belum ada yang kelar. Habis saya udah nggak tahan mau bikin fanfic ini berhubung idenya dah ada di kepala dan nggak akan saya biarin ide ini tertimbun ide-ide lain. Jadi saya bikin deh fanfic ini. Maafkan Author yang sangat nggak bertanggung jawab ini TT_TT. *Di lempar meja ama readers*.

Oh iya minna...sebenernya fanfic ini nggak 100% ide murni dari saya. Tapi saya bikin fanfic ini karena terinspirasi sama salah satu film sinetron indonesia yang menurut saya sangat keren. Juga dari beberapa fanfic di fandom sebelah.

Sebenernya saya nggak suka sinetron, tapi setelah liet sinetron satu ini, saya langsung jatuh cinta. Alur cerita, Drama, persahabatannya kerasa banget. Terutama adegan berantemnya terus ada geng-geng motornya segala. Bikin ngeri n jerit-jerit sendiri kalo lagi pada berantem! Bener-bener keren banget dah!

Karena itulah saya terinspirasi untuk bikin fanfic yang jalan ceritanya hampir sama dengan sinetron itu. Tapi tenang aja, saya nggak akan njiplak filmnya 100% kok. Cuma beberapa aja yang bakal sama dengan film itu, yang lain murni mikir sendiri.

Tapi saya harap readers tetep mau Read n Review fanfic saya ini. Dan saya usahakan jika banyak yang suka n review saya akan update lagi chapter 2 secepatnya. Jadi...REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan, Masalah?

Disclamer : Fairy Tail selalu punya Om Hiro Mashima. Soalnya kalo punya saya dah saya bikin Natsu pacaran sama Lucy XD.

Title : Bukan Anak Jalanan

Genre : Drama, Action, Romance, Friendship, Humor, School Life etc...

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy and others...

Rated : T, mungkin semi M untuk action

Warning : Au, Abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo, Aneh, Alur membingungkan, mungkin akan banyak adegan kekerasan dan lainnya yang tak patut di contoh dll. Terinspirasi dari salah satu film sinetron Indonesia yang menurut saya cukup keren

.

.

##########

Yo minna san!

Setelah lama mencari inspirasi buat kelanjutan fanfic ini, akhirnya Sheil-chan kembali update!

Jadi gimana nih yang udah baca chap kemarin? Ceritanya garing ya? Gaje? Aneh? Ambur adul? *pllakk*. Haha maaf ya kalau nggak memuaskan, habis sheilchan nggak pinter bikin scene humor sih jadi.. yah.. maaf kalo ceriranya garing... TT_TT

Seujurnya Sheilchan dah bilang jika cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah sinetron 0_0 dan beberapa fanfic baik di fandom ini atau di fandom sebelah. Jadi maaf ya buat yang merasa jika jalan ceritanya agak sama mungkin dengan sebuah fanfic karya author lain. Sheilchan nggak bermaksud menjiplak atau apapun. Sheilchan cuma terinspirasi aja sampai akhirnya jadilah fanfic ini.

Oh iya Sheilchan mau tanya nih minna~. Menurut kalian judul fanfic ini gimana? Aneh ya? :v . Apa perlu Sheilchan ganti? :v Abis Sheilchan agak bingung sih mau ngasih judul apaan. :3

Oke deh..

Pasti di chap kemarin kalian pada bertanya-tanya, kenapa Natsu nulis nomernya di kertas bungkus gorengan. Haha.. sebenernya Sheilchan iseng aja sih nulis kayak gitu biar ceritanya agak lucu, walaupun akhirnya terkesan agak garing -_-.

Dan juga sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga Natsu dan Lucy ini?

Lalu bagian akhir chap kemarin, Natsu memutuskan buat nyari gadis yang nelfon dia yang sebenernya adalah Lucy. Jadi, apakah Natsu bakal bisa bertemu Lucy? Atau malah ketemu sama Sheil-chan? *plakkk*.

Oke, dari pada penasaran, langsung aja deh ke ceritanya. Read Enjoy! ^_^

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2.**

 **SMA Crocus**

Bel pulang sekolah berdenting dengan keras di sambut sorakan penuh puji syukur dari para siswa. Setelah pelajaranan yang bikin kepala pening dan minta di _b*drex_ , akhirnya mereka bisa menenangkan beban pikiran dan batinnya. Anak-anak berseragam SMA itu berhamburan dari kelas mereka bak tawuran yang baru saja di bubarkan satpam komplek, dan langsung berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahan yang terbuka lebar.

"Hey Bisca, kemana Lucy dan Juvia pergi?" tanya Cana. Kepalanya sedari tadi celingukan seperti orang bego dan tentu saja membuat Bisca agak malu berjalan dengannya.

"Tadi sepertinya Lucy meminta Juvia untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan. Katanya dia ingin meminjam buku."

Cana menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ya ampun. Di saat semua anak SMA berusaha memanfaatkan waktu luang mereka yang begitu sempit untuk melepaskan kepenatan, Dia malah pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku dan membacanya sepulang sekolah?! Apa anak itu mau mengungkuli _kinclongnya_ kepala Einst*in?"

Bisca langsung memukul kepala Cana dengan pistol mainan, "Justru itulah yang benar! Kita harusnya meniru semangat Lucy dalam menimba ilmu, bukan malah mendoakan jidatnya bertambah lebar!"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Sakit tahu! Dan kenapa kau bawa-bawa pistol mainan sih?! Kalau mau begal pakek yang kerenan dikit dong!"protes Cana sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol dua tingkat.

Biaca terlihat cuek, "I don't care! Ini pistol mainan punya adikku. Aku pinjam untuk menembak _pantat_ pak Ichiya tadi saat dia mulai melakukan gerakan menjijikkannya lagi."

Mulut Cana menganga seperti orang _bloon_ begitu mendengar penuturan sohibnya, "Hell?! Jadi kau yang tadi menembak _pantat_ pak Ichiya dengan pistol mainan?! Apa kau tahu, guru alay itu jadi mengundurkan diri mengajar di sekolah ini karena merasa _pantatnya_ itu dilecehkan!".

Bisca mengabaikan Cana yang masih terus menceramahinya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kerumunan siswa siswi di depan sekolahan. Memang benar biasanya gerbang ramai dengan siswa yang hendak _mudik_ ke rumahnya, tapi kali ini rasanya beda. Lebih ramai dari biasanya, seperti ada artis-artis dari sinetron ' _An*k Jal*nan'_ yang nyasar ke sekolah mereka.

"Rame-rame apaan tuh?" tanya Bisca.

Cana ikut melihat ke arah gerbang yang penuh sesak dengan siswa maupun siswi. Namun beberapa sisiwa kelihatan kejang-kejang di tempatnya seperti mau _sakaratul maut._ Hal itu tentu saja membuat dua sejoli ini penasaran.

"Apa Boy memutuskan balik ke SMA lagi?" tebak Cana asal.

"Jangan ngaco! Kalau Boy balik jadi anak SMA lagi, nanti sinetron An*k J*lanan nggak kelar-kelar! Mending kita lihat apa yang membuat mereka berkerubung di sana."

Dengan cepat Bisca langsung menarik tangan Cana dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu. Awalnya Bisca dan Cana agak kesusahan saat menerobos, tapi begitu Bisca mengeluarkan pistol mainannya, samudra manusia itu langsung terbelah menjadi dua seperti di cerita Nabi Musa. Cana cuma geleng-geleng antara geli dan ingin ngakak karena anak-anak itu pasti mengira Bisca bawa pistol beneran. Dasar anak-anak _sedeng_. *Di tendang Bisca* XD

Dengan leluasa Bisca dan Cana melewati kerumunan itu sambil berdada ria bak Miss World yang nyasar ke pasar, hingga akhirnya kaki mereka berhenti di depan gerbang yang terhalang oleh empat Motor Sport berwarna merah. Pantas saja anak-anak lainnya tak bisa lewat, jalan keluar saja diblokade oleh motor-motor ini. Bisca dan Cana hendak menyemprot para pengendara yang parkir dengan seenaknya di depan gerbang. Bahkan Cana sudah menyiapkan peluit seperti _Polwan_ untuk mengusir mereka. Tapi begitu melihat siapa saja pengendaranya, Cana dan Bisca memutuskan untuk tak jadi melakukannya.

Empat orang pemuda yang mengendarai motor itu turun dari motor mereka. Mereka melepaskan helm yang warnanya serupa dan akhirnya wajah tampan dari pemuda-pemuda inipun terlihat. Wajah dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata mereka tampak bersinar terang seperti ada efek bling-bling. Siswi-siswi yang melihat mereka langsung memekik histeris dan memotret mereka, _cantik dikit cekrek.. cantik banyak cekrek.. cantik banget.. :v_ (author mulai stress) *plakkk*. Mereka mengenakan celana panjang abu-abu yang sama, jadi bisa dipastikan mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama dan sepertinya juga masih SMA. Tapi seragam sekolahnya tak mereka kenakan dan hanya memakai kaos yang ditutupi jaket bertudung. Tapi seorang lagi malah tak ada yang tahu mereka berasal dari sekolah mana. Namun empat orang itu sepertinya tak asing di mata Bisca.

Hm...

...

..

.

Tunggu sebentar?!

Sepertinya Bisca pernah melihat mereka...

Pemuda dengan luka seperti petir di mata kanannya?

Pemuda dengan wajah dipenuhi tindik?

Pemuda dengan kebiasaan selalu melepaskan pakaiannya?

Dan yang terakhir, pemuda berambut pink bersyal kotak-kotak?!

SEEEESSSSHHH...

Otak Bisca sedang meloading..

Otak Cana ikut meloading..

Author nyalain wifi biar loadingnya nggak lama.. *DUAKKK!* (Autho ditendang readers karena ngaco lagi :v)

DEG!

Bisca mulai ingat! Mereka.. Jangan jangan..

Bisca terperangah dengan mulut terbuka, tak percaya begitu menyadari siapa keempat pemuda itu. Sementara Cana tengah sibuk menutup mulutnya sendiri dan mulut Bisca agar air liurnya tak membanjiri sekolahan. Double syok.. melihat kedatangan empat pemuda itu.

Demi _D*da_ Bu Eleen yang katanya di sumpal pakek kaos kaki! Apa yang di lakukan keempat pemuda itu di sini?!

Cana dan Bisca terus menatap keempat pemuda itu tanpa berkedip. (Ati-ati kelilipan :v)

Pemuda berambut pink yang berdiri paling depan menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jemari tangan kanannya, membenahi rambut sakuranya yang berantakan. Gerakannya yang sangat cool membuat gadis-gadis termasuk Cana dan Bisca terpana. Gerakannya benar-benar seperti _Ronaldo_ yang di sewa buat jadi bintang tamu iklan shampo _Cle*r._ Dia pasti fans Shampo _Cle*ar_ :v.

Pemuda itu menyudahi aksinya karena sadar jika gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya kini terlihat mabuk akibat melihat aksinya. Manik onixnya yang hitam tampak menatap ke sekeliling, seperti mencarui sesuatu.

"Benar ini tempatnya?" tanyanya, melirik temannya yang berambut pirang dengan luka seperti kilat petir di mata kanannya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk, "Ya. Lihat saja tulisan di atas gerbang." Katanya dengan nada cool.

Cana dan Bisca hanya menatap empat pemuda di depan mereka dengan rada bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan di sekolahnya yang penuh dengan perdamaian..perdamaian..perdamaian..perdamaian.. (Arm*nd Maul*na nyanyi pake gagang sapu) *Gubrak* XD

Dan Rasa penasaran Cana juga Bisca terbayar sudah begitu si kepala pink bersuara.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia? Aku Natsu Dragneel, ketua Geng Warior ingin menemui orang yang menyukaiku itu."

Dan Canapun langsung mengambil kesimpulan jika nomer yang ia berikan untuk di telfon sebagai Dare Lucy, adalah nomer dari Ketua Geng terkiller di kota sebelah. Geng Warior, Salamander Nasu Dragneel.

.

.

"LUCYYYY!"

"E-ekh.. a-ada apa Cana? Bisca?" tanya Lucy bingung begitu melihat dua sahabatnya berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat. Lucy yang mau berjalan ke gerbang depan tentu saja kaget dan hendak memukul dua orang di depannya ini karena mengira mereka adalah ZOMBIE seperti _Ada Hwang_ di film _Ressident Evil_. Tapi begitu sadar jika mereka teman-temannya, Lucy tak jadi meneruskan niatnya. Buku di dekapan Lucy bahkan sampai hampir jatuh karena kedua orang itu menubruknya. Juvia yang kaget langsung melompat ke belakang seperti kucing ketakutan.

Bisca dan Cana terlihat gelagapan. "I-itu...a-ada.. Anu.. s-saya bundar. EH! I-Itu bukan anu saya bundar! I-itu.. apa-motor.. bundar.. monyet.. tindik.. petir.. pink.." Cerocos Cana dan Bisca tanpa henti. Lucy langsung berinisiatif menutup mulut mereka berdua dengan tangannya, namun ia takut mereka berdua akan pingsan karena Lucy belum sempat cuci tangan setelah cebok.*DUAK!* (Lucy Kick! Author mental sampe merauke). Nggak.. Lucy dah cuci tangan kok, jadi ia menutup mulut teman-temannya dengan tangannya. Buku di dekapannya sudah ia berikan pada Juvia yang kini sedang pusing memikirkan kata-kata dari Cana dan Bisca.

"Kalau bicara yang jelas dong. Anu saya bundar apaan maksudnya? Terus motor? Gorila... pink juga? Maksudnya apa? Apa ada gorila pink bertindik dengan anu bundar masuk ke sekolah kita pakai motor setelah tersambar petir?"

Bisca melepaskan bekapan Lucy dan menggeleng cepat, "B-bukan! Mana ada Gorila berwarna pink naik motor! Tapi I-itu! Gawat! Gawat banget! Gawat sekeles!" katanya over dengan tingkat kealayan yang meningkat. Lucy hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang kelihatan sangat menyebalkan di mata Bisca. Bisca mulai tenang dan mulai bicara lagi, "I-Itu.. G-gawat... a-ada.. ADA GENG WARIOR!" Pekiknya setelah akhirnya berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang ia dan Cana ingin katakan. Wajah keduanya benar-benar kelihatan panik.

Krik krik krik krik...

Hening. Semuanya diam tanpa suara. Cana dan Bisca masih panik. Juvia melotot lalu pingsan dengan mulut berbusa seperti habis nelen _sianida._ Charlie melongo di angkringan sebelum mesen es teh dua gelas. Roma irama nggak jadi taruhan buat judi..Judi menjanjikan kemenangan... jeng jeng *plakk*

Lucy menatap keduanya bergantian. Dari Cana.. ke Bisca.. lalu ke Cana lagi. Kelihatan serius. Namun tiba-tiba wajah seriusnya berubah jadi raut bingung lalu tiba-tiba Lucy nyengir kuda, "Geng warior itu... apa ya?" tanyanya dengan nada polos tanpa dosa.

GUBRAK!

Oke kamera Zoom ke wajah Cana, Bisca dan Juvia. Mereka bertiga melongo selebar-lebarnya dengan wajah minta di giles pake jet coster saking shocknya karena mendengar pertanyaan super duper mencengangkan dari mulut Lucy. Cana syok sampai guling-guling di tanah. Bisca terperangah lalu loncat dari gedung lantai dua. Juvia yang tadi mulai sadar kejang-kejang lagi. Justine Beiber nyanyi sambil goyang bang jali. Idung sule berubah jadi mancung *plakk* (author di gampar karena makin ngaco).

Melihat kepolosan Lucy yang _terlanjur polos minta dipoles_ membuat Cana tak kuasa untuk tak menepuk-nepuk jidat Lucy, "KAU TAK TAHU APA ITU GENG WARIOR?! APA SAJA ISI OTAK ANAK TERCERDAS SE SMA CROCUS INI?!" tanyanya histeris.

Lucy langsung menghalangi tangan Cana yang tengah menepuk dahinya, "Aku memang tidak tahu! Tapi jangan tepuk-tepuk jidat orang seenaknya dong! Kau pikir jidatku ini papan tulis!" sewotnya.

"Astaga naga bonar minta dibelah... kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa itu Geng Warior Lucy?" tanya Juvia memastikan. Buih di mulutnya masih meleber kemana-mana hingga _muncrat_ ke wajah Lucy. Lucy mengelap wajahnya dengan ekspresi Jijik sambil bergumam _'Najis tralala'._

Bisca yang kelewat sabar akan ketidak tempean Lucy coba menjelaskan, "Lucy, dengarkan baik-baik dan ingat. Kalau perlu catet! Geng Warior itu adalah Geng motor dari kota sebelah yang sangat di takuti di kota itu, juga kota kita, Crocus. Mereka sangat di takuti karena sering mengirimkan anggota geng-geng motor berandalan yang nantangin mereka ke rumah sakit. Mereka bener-bener jago fight! Apa lagi ketuanya! _Natsu si Salamander_! Dia mendapat julukan _Salamander_ karena tak pernah kalah bertarung melawan siapapun! Jadi bisa kau bayangkan kan seperti apa mengerikannya mereka?

Tunggu! Salamander? Lucy sepertinya pernah dengar sekali dari teman-temannya.

Cana menambahkan, "Dan apa kau tahu?! Nomer yang tadi kau telfon itu, ternyata adalah nomernya si Ketua Geng Warior?! Nomernya si _Salamander!_ Dan sekarang, dia datang bersama tiga petinggi gengnya untuk mencarimu di sini?!"

JEGLEEERRR!

Oke ini tidak lucu. Kamera Zoom ke wajah Lucy. Wajah gadis cantik itu berubah pucat seperti perut ikan. Matanya terbelalak shock keluar satu centi *plak*. Mulutnya terbuka . Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Hidungnya kembang kempis seperti anjing *Duak!*. Dan yang terakhir tubuhnya jadi gemetaran. Juvia mencoba menenangkan Lucy dengan mengipasinya pake kipas sate.

"K-Kau.. j-jangan bercanda Cana. Tolong katakan jika sekarang adalah April mop, jadi kalian mengerjaiku.. y-ya kan?"

Cana dan Bisca menggeleng cepat, dan itu sudah menjadi kepastian besar jika apa yang di katakan mereka berdua itu benar adanya.

Demi Daster Brandish yang katanya _Gamis_ masa kini! Kenapa kesialan menimpanya bertubi-tubi hari ini?! Dan kesialan kali ini bukan main-main.

Orang yang tadi ia telpon mencarinya di sekolanya dan parahnya,ternyata dia adalah pentolan Geng yang terkenal sangat Killer dari kota sebelah! Ketua dari Geng Warior! Ia tak menyangka jika hal ini akan jadi runyam! Mending kalau yang nyamperin itu Steven William atau Immanuel Caesar Hito, lha ini yang nyamperin malah Ketua Geng yang lebih sadis dari pada Yakuza! Dan lagi Lucy juga mengatakan jika menyukai si Ketua geng Warior itu! Walaupun itu hanyalah Dare dari permaianannya tadi! Dan Si Salamander itu pasti menganggap serius apa yang dikatakan Lucy! Pastinya dia akan membuat perhitungan pada Lucy dan tak akan membiarkannya keluar dengan selamat dari siini.

"Astaga.. kenapa masalahnya jadi tambah sulit begini sih! Tapi, k-kalian tidak bilang kan jika aku orangnya?!' tanya Lucy mulai panik sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Cana.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin kami berdua menusuk teman kami dari belakang!" bela Cana.

Lucy memegangi kepalanya yang mukai terasa pening, "Minna.. sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?! Ketua geng itu ada di depan gerbang kan? Dan dia mencariku? Tak lama lagi dia pasti akan masuk ke halaman depan ini dan menemukanku?!" paniknya.

"Duh.. be-begini saja Lucy. B-bagaimana kalau kau ngumpet di perpustakaan lagi?" usul Bisca yang ikutan panik.

"Jangan! Menurut buku catatan _tatang sutarman_ , *Plakk* ngumpet itu nggak aman. Jadi mending kau kabur lewat gerbang belakang!" usul Cana.

Bisca menjitak kepala Cana,"Apa kau lupa? Sekolah kita kan tidak punya gerbang belakang!"

Lucy jatuh terduduk , "Sekolah macam apa yang tidak punya gerbang darurat!" jeritnya.

Juvia yang tadi tengah berpikir kini mendapatkan ide, "Ah! Begini saja Lucy! Kau kabur mendaki tembok belakang saja! Biar Juvia membantumu sementara Cana dan Bisca mengulur waktu untuk Lucy kabur. Bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu kami berdua harus menghalangi Geng Warior itu agar tak masuk ke dalam?!" tanya Cana dan Bisca barengan yang langsung di balas Juvia dengan mengangguk. Cana dan Bisca langsung melotot.

"HELL NO! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT KAMI JADI SATE KODOK?!" tolak mereka mentah-mentah. Namun begitu melihat Lucy yang memohon-mohon sambil nangis darah kedua orang ini tak tega untuk menolak. Lagi pula mereka juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesialan yang menimpa Lucy. Terutama si Cana yang menjadi biang kerok penyebab Lucy terjebak dalam masalah taraf _Gaswat_ ini.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mencoba mengulur waktu, jadi sekarang kalian berdua cepatlah pergi."

Lucy langsung menjabat tangan keduanya dengan penuh tanda terimakasih dan Juvia mengangguk. Mereka berbalik, berniat meninggalkan halaman depan sekolah mereka. Sementara Bisca dan Cana berdiri dengan was-was. Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain, karena ternyata, kapten dan tiga keroco Geng Warior sudah mejeng di belakang mereka.

"Ekhm! Kenapa kalian kabur tadi?" tanya si ketua geng sambil menyentuh pundak Cana dan Bisca.

DEG!

Bulu kuduk Cana dan Biaca berdiri. Tubuh mereka tersentak mendengar nada berat penuh penekanan dari belakang punggung mereka. Lucy yang mendengar suara itu juga menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga Juvia. Kakinya terasa lemas dan mati rasa saking takutnya. Tak mereka sangka, ternyata orang yang sangat ingin Lucy hindari, kini berdiri hanya beberapa langkah di belakang.

' _Mati aku!'_ Batin mereka berempat.

Cana dan Bisca meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mereka membalikkan badan dengan perasaan takut dan was-was seolah tak ada hari esok yang menanti sementara Lucy dan Juvia masih tetap pada posisinya.

Di hadapan Cana dan Bisca tampaklah, onix dengan manik sehitam malam yang kini tengah menatap keduanya dengan dingin. Pemuda itu menatap keduanya bergantian, terlihat mencurigai keduanya, begitu juga tiga orang di belakangnya. Salah satu dari empat pemuda itu, yang sedang stripper angkat bicara, "Kalian mencurigakan. Apa jangan-jangan-"

"Ekh! B-bukan! B-bukan kami!" bantah Cana cepat. "Pe-perkenalkan n-namaku Natasha Willona dan ini temanku Ra-Raya Kitty. K-kami bukan gadis yang kau cari!"cerocos Cana saking paniknya. Bisca langsung menginjak kaki Cana menyuruhnya diam. Cana kelewat parah dalam mencari nama! Mana mungkin mereka percaya dengan perkataan Cana dan membebaskan mereka berdua. Lucy yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya menepuk dahinya mendengar nama yang Cana katakan. Temannya yang satu itu beneran kelewat _bloon_ atau emang _bodong?!_

Pemuda berambut pink dengan scraft sisik di lehernya itu menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundak dua gadis itu lalu memicingkan matanya. Cana dan Bisca kembali menelan ludah mereka kasar, besiap menerima apa yang akan di lakukan oleh ketua dari Geng menakutkan itu. Namun ternyata-

"Oh. Begitu ya. Ya sudah pergilah sana." Katanya dengan sedikit mengusir.

-percaya.

Bisca melongo dan Cana bernafas lega. Jadi ketua geng yang terkenal paling killer itu percaya dan melepaskkan mereka berdua begitu saja? Tanpa menanyakan hal lainnya?! Demi dewa _Amaterasu!_ Terimakasih sudah menolong dua anak polos nan baek ini!

Lucy turut menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya mereka tak menanyakan hal lainnya. Dan tak menanyakan pada dua sahabatnya itu apakah kenal dengan dirinya.

Kedua gadis tadi mengangguk cepat dengan gerakan kaku karena terlalu takut dengan pemuda berambut pink itu juga anak buahnya. Begitu juga dengan Lucy dan Juvia yang mulai berjalan perlahan menjauh dengan diam-diam.

"Pe-permisi." Ucap Cana dan Bisca lalu berniat melenggang pergi, sebelum akhirnya salah satu anak buah si _Salamander_ yang bertindik menahan bahu Cana.

"Tunggu." Katanya.

TAP!

Langkah Cana dan Bisca langsung terhenti. Begitu juga langkah Lucy dan Juvia.

" _Astaga.. sekarang apa lagi?!"_ jerit Lucy dalam hati.

Pemuda bertindik tadi melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku ingin tanya. Apa kalian kenal dengan Gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

DEG!

OH NO..

Situasi berubah tegang kembali berkat pertanyaan dari pemuda bertindik itu. Tubuh Cana dan Bisca berkeringat dingin, apa lagi mereka sadar jika semuanya tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang lain yang berada beberapa meter di sekelilingnya, seolah meminta pertolongan. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia membantu dan malah memilih duduk manis di karpet yang di gelar di halaman sambil makan popcorn, seolah sedang menikmati tontonan menarik. Cana dan Bisca benar-benar ingin berteriak dan mendamprat teman-temannya satu per satu lalu menendang pantat mereka sampai masuk liang kubur. Dasar teman musiman! Ada uang teman tolong... tak ada uang teman tak tolong.. teman macam apa itu!

"Dari gelagat kalian, sepertinya kalian tahu." Tebak pemuda stripper seperti seorang detektive.

DEG!

OH NO! GOD! DEMI KINANA YANG DI TUDUH JELMAAN ULAR DARI _BONBIN_! APA YANG HARUS MEREKA LAKUKAN?!

"Jadi.. katakan. Siapa Lucy Heartfilia itu."

DEG DEG DEG..

Jantung Lucy berpacu cepat ketika namanya kembali di sebut oleh si ketua Geng Warior. Ia harus segera kabur dari sini sebelum keempat anak geng Warior itu tahu jika mereka mencarinya!

Karena Cana dan Biaca belum membuka suara mereka, ia memberi kode pada Juvia untuk pergi mengendap-endap sebelum orang-orang itu menyadari keberadaan mereka. Mereka pun mencoba melangkah pergi dengan hati-hati seperti seorang _Assasin_ yang lagi ngincer _K*ro-sensei_. Namun naasnya seseorang menginterupsi langkah mereka.

"Kalian berdua. Berhenti." Kata pemuda berambut pirang.

TIDAKK! KETAHUAN! Pekik Lucy dan Juvia dalam hati panik campur histeris. Ia dan Juvia langsung berdiri mematung di tempatnya seperti _patung pancoran._

"Ada apa Laxus?" tanya seseorang yang Lucy yakini adalah suara dari si Salamander.

"Mereka berdua mencurigakan _Salamander."_ Katanya.

Salamander berdiri mendekati Laxus lalu menatap punggung dua gadis yang tingginya hanya sedagunya itu. Lucy mulai berkeringat dingin menyadari tatapan di belakangnya. Salamander memicingkan onixnya lalu bertanya pada Laxus lagi, "Maksudmu mereka?" tanyanya. Laxus mengangguk.

Hancur sudah rencana mereka untuk kabur! Sepertinya Tuhan memang sedang menghukumnya hingga ia bernasib sial seperti ini. Bagaikan Sekolah.. berangkat pagi masih ngantuk.. pulang sore capek banget.. di jalan mau pulang nginjek kotoran ayam! Mending kalau Cuma kotoran ayam! Kalau kotoran kerbau? Kan fatal maksimal!

Lucy sudah pasrah akan nasibnya. Sungguh naas, gadis manis berhati suci sepertinya harus berakhir di tangan empat penyamun dari Geng terkiller di kota seberang dalam keadaan masih men _jomblo._ Dan ia bahkan belum menuliskan surat wasiatnya TT_TT.

Juvia tak kalah takutnya. Ia bahkan sudah tak bisa kencing di rok karena sudah terkercing dari tadi *plakk, ngaco.* Gadis itu meremas ujung roknya dengan gemetaran.

"Kalian berdua.. cepat berbalik."

Lucy mau tak mau harus membalikkan badannya karena si Salamander memerintahnya. Jika ia kabur atau menolak bisa-bisa pemuda itu benar-benar akan menghajarnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya ia tak tahu.

Dengan perlahan Lucy dan Juvia membalikkan badan mereka dengan gerakan takut. Namun mereka berdua terus berdoa dengan membaca ayat kursi, sukur-sukur empat anak Geng Warior ini kepanasan setelah mendengar bacaan doanya lalu insap dan pergi dari sini sambil berkata _'Gua lupa sholat tahajud!'_ *Plakk*

SEEETTT...

DEG!

Lucy membulatkan manik karamelnya, terperangah begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut pink yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda berambut pink itu tak kalah terkejutnya. Mulutnya terbuka saking terkejutnya melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang di depannya.. yang tentu saja ia kenali.

"KAUU?!"

.

.

"KAUU?!" Tunjuk Lucy dan Natsu satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan wajah syok luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Tentu saja mereka berdua tak menyangka jika bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuat pagi mereka begitu kacau. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka melongo melihat reaksi keduanya yang lebih kelihatan seperti baru liet _sadako_ di banding terkejut.

Wajah Syok Lucy perlahan berubah jadi raut kesal. Ia menatap Pemuda pink di depannya yang masih terlihat syok dengan mulut terbuka 5 cm. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dengan langkah lebar, lalu berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" Teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Natsu. Cana dan Bisca menganga selebar-lebarnya bersama penonton lainnya melihat Lucy dengan beraninya berteriak di depan wajah Ketua Geng Warior yang sangat ditakuti itu. Gajeel dan Gray melotot nista melihat keberanian Lucy. Juvia pingsan lagi dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbuka. Jupe dan Depe nggak jadi tarik-tarikan rambut dan malah saling tampar satu sama lain *plakk*. Hanya Laxus saja yang kelihatan kaget dengan normal.

Natsu balas menatap Lucy tajam, ia masih diam di tempatnya, seolah tak merasa gentar dengan tatapan membunuh Lucy.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Tidak usah berteriak di depan wajahku! Seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Balasnya tak mau kalah. Dan penonton kembali melongo saudara-saudara... 0_0

Gajeel berjalan mendekati Natsu dengan sedikit bingung bersama Gray yang mengekor di belakang. Sementara Laxus hanya bisa diam menatap dua orang yang sedang saling berteriak.

"O-Oi Salamander, apa kau kenal gadis ini?" tanya Gajeel sembari menunjuk Lucy.

Natsu mengalihkan wajahnya ke Gajeel, "Tentu saja! Karena dia aku hampir jatuh dari motorku!"

Perempat siku muncul di dahi Lucy. Tangan kanannya terkepal menahan kesal. "Apa katamu?!"

Juvia yang sudah sadar buru-buru mendekati Lucy, coba menenangkan gadis itu dengan menyentuh pundaknya "Lu-Lucy... s-sabar..s-sabar.. jangan emosi dulu. Kau tidak boleh marah-marah tanpa alasan seperti itu." Ingatnya. Namun malah langsung disemprot oleh Lucy.

"Tentu saja aku punya alasan untuk marah-marah! Dialah yang telah mengotori seragamku dan membuatku badmood seharian ini!" balasnya tak kalah ketus dengan nada bicara Natsu hingga Juvia memilih untuk bungkam.

Natsu mendecih dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Tentu saja Lucy langsung panas seperti gadis yang kebakaran jenggot. *Eh! Lucy nggak punya jenggot ding!*. Gadis itu menarik syal yang melilit leher Natsu dengan kasar hingga wajah Natsu tersodor tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Cepat katakan! Apa tujuanmu ke sini!" desaknya. Juvia melotot melihat tindakan Lucy lalu mencoba menjauhkan Lucy dari Natsu, begitu pula Gray. Ia mencoba menjauhkan sahabatnya dari Lucy yang sedang dalam mode kesal maksimal. Namun cengkraman Lucy begitu kuat dan Natsu juga sepertinya tak mau menjauh, jadi Gray dan Juvia hanya bisa menonton apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Natsu berdecak lagi. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Lucy yang menarik syalnya, mencoba melepaskan tangan Lucy di Syal kesayangannya agar ia tak tercekik.

"Kau ini kasar sekali sih! Apa kau benar-benar perempuan?!"

"Tutup mulutmu kepala pink! Katakan kenapa kau ke sekolahku?!"

"Aku ke sini karena ada urusan! Dan yang jelas bukan untuk menemuimu!" tegas Natsu.

"Kau pikir aku berharap ingin bertemu denganmu! Ya mungkin agar aku bisa menjambak habis rambut pink anehmu itu! Sudah! Jangan bertele-tele! Cepat katakan tujuanmu kesini sebelum ku tendang kau dan gerombolanmu dari sini!"

Orang-orang yang melihat Lucy dalam mode 'sangarnya' mulai ketakutan. Apa lagi ketika gadis cantik itu berkata akan menendang Natsu, si ketua geng Warior itu. Selama ini tak ada yang berani berkata seperti itu padanya. Sebagian orang lagi memberikan nilai plus pada Lucy karena keberanian gadis itu.

Namun tentu saja Natsu tak akan takut. Hanya saja pemuda itu benar-benar merasa sebal dengan gadis pirang di depannya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani berteriak di depan wajahnya. Bahkan juga berlaku kasar padanya. Dan dia juga tak takut. Apa lagi yang melakukan adalah seorang gadis! Tentu saja ini menjadi hal baru bagi Natsu yang biasa di puja kaum hawa.

Seolah tak ingin ribut lagi, Natsu memilih mengatakan tujuannya sebenarnya. "Cih, menyebalkan! Aku ke sini karena tadi ada siswi sekolah ini yang menelfonku dan mengatan jika dia menyukaiku. Makanya aku mencarinya! Sudah kan? Puas?" terang Natsu. Tangan kekarnya masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan kecil Lucy.

Namun perkataan Natsu barusan berhasil membuat Lucy bungkam.

Apa si pinky itu bilang? Mencari gadis yang katanya menyukainya? Dan dia mencarinya di sini? Di sekolahannya?! Dan katanya gadis itu bilang lewat telefon?!

...

Otak Lucy mulai merangkai kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

Tadi pagi ia ribut dengan pemuda berkepala pink ini di pinggir jalan.

Siangnya ia main _truth or dare_ dan mendapat dare dari permainannya untuk menelfon nomer tak dikenal yang diberikan Cana. Dan ia mengatakan namanya, asal sekolah dan yang terakhir berkata jika menyukai orang yang ia telefon karena dia adalah laki-laki. Dan inipun karena Darenya.

Lalu tadi Cana dan Bisca bilang ketua dari Geng terkiller di kota sebelah mencarinya di sekolahnya.

Dan sekarang pemuda berambut punk didepannya, yang tadi pagi ribut dengannya di pinggir jalan tiba-tiba muncuk di sekolahnya. Pemuda itu bilang sedang mencari gadis sekolah ini yang tadi siang menelfonnya yang katanya berkata jika menyukainya lewat telefon.

Tunggu sebentar..

Kenapa kejadian-kejadian ini bisa saling berhubungan? Ini hanya kebetulan atau..

JJEGGLLLEEEERR..

Apa jangan-jangan?!

Cengkraman tangan Lucy di syal Natsu melemas dan Natsu menyadari itu. Ia menatap bingung Lucy yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Dan gadis itu menatap langsung ke arah manik onixnya. Cengkraman tangannya di tangan Lucy sedikit merenggang. Dan suasana sekarang juga berubah menjadi hening. Semua tatapan tertuju pada keduanya. Lucy masih merasa syok atas kesimpulan yang diambilnya sementara Natsu masih terlalu sibuk menerka raut terkejut dari Lucy. Jadi mereka berdua tak sadar dengan tatapan semua orang.

Dan akhirnya Lucy berhasil menyimpulkan..

Jika pemuda di depannya adalah ketua Geng Warior. Dan pemuda itu tengah mencarinya sekarang.

Dia.. Si Salamander!

Tangan Lucy di Syal Natsu tampak gemetaran dan Natsu menyadari itu. Ia makin mengernyit menyadari perubahan tingkah gadis di depannya yang malah kelihatan menatapnya takut.

Plok plok plok..

Suara tepukan tangan seseorang berhasil membuyarkan pikiran kedua orang ini dan memecah keheningan di sekitarnya. Natsu langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Lucy sementara Lucy langsung menjauh dari Natsu dengan mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Wah wah wah.. sungguh pemandangan yang menarik." Ucap seseorang dari kejauhan.

Lucy membalikkan tubuh rampingnya untuk melihat orang itu sementara Natsu mengalihkan manik onixnya ke asal suara. Raut Natsu langsung berubah menjadi serius begitu melihat orang-orang yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Segerombolan siswa berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh orang dengan seragam berantakan muncul dari arah gedung sekolahan. Mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah Natsu dan Lucy. Seorang pemuda sangat tampan bersurai biru dengan tato aneh di mata kanannya terlihat paling menonjol karena berdiri paling depan. Dari cara dan posisinya berjalan, bisa dipastikan jika dia adalah pentolan dari gerombolan itu. Lalu seorang lagi berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dari tampang, rambut dan keseluruhannya sangat mirip dengan pentolan gerombolan itu. Jadi bisa dipastikan jika mereka itu kembar. Bedanya pemuda ini kelihatan lebih pendek dan dia mengenakan topi hitam.

Ketika gerombolan itu berjalan menembus kerumunan, semuanya langsung menyingkir memberikan jalan. Orang-orang itu kelihatan sangat takut bahkan tak berani menatap mata salah satu dari gerombolan itu.

Lucy yang menyadari siapa mereka hanya bisa tertegun, sementara Natsu menatap tanpa ekspresi. Juvia yang tadi berada di samping Lucy langsung mundur ke belakang.

Laxus, Gray dan Gajeel berjalan ke samping Natsu, tatapan mereka tak teralihkan dari gerombolan itu

Gray terlihat kesal. "Natsu, mereka.."

"Ya" jawab Natsu pendek.

Gajeel berdecak, "Ck, sepertinya kita dalam masalah besar."

Gerombolan tadi berjalan makin mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti beberapa meter di depan Natsu.

Pemuda yang merupakan pentolan Geng itu menatap Natsu sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Salamander, Natsu Dragneel.. tak ku sangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Katanya dengan nada sedikit basa-basi.

Natsu mendengus. Ia balas menatap pemuda itu dingin dengan onixnya, " _Si kembar_ dari Geng SERIGALA. Jellal Fernandez dan Mystogan Fernandez. Jadi kalian bersekolah di sini, huh?"

Jellal Fernandez, ketua dari GENG SERIGALA. Dia adalah musuh bebuyutan Natsu sejak geng mereka bertemu dalam perkelahian antar geng. Jadi bisa disimpulkan jika Geng Warior dan Geng Serigala itu saling bermusuhan. Lalu di sebelahnya berdiri Mystogan Fernandez, adik Jellal. Wajah keduanya benar sangat mirip karena mereka kembar.

Lucy agak terkejut. Jadi Jellal dan pemuda berambut pink didekatnya sudah saling kenal? Dan sepertinya mereka bermusuhan. Lihat saja cara mereka saling menatap, seolah ingin melumat habis lawan yang di tatap.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang gelap dengan gigi runcing di penuhi taring melempar senyum meremehkan pada Gray.

"Keh... ternyata ada kau juga anak es? Apa kau rindu dengan pukulanku?"

Sesaat Gray menggeram menahan kesal. Jika ia tak menghormati Natsu sebagai ketua Gengnya mungkin ia sudah menerjang pemuda itu dan meninju wajahnya hingga hancur.

"Tumben sekali kau tak menggunakan masker heh, Mystogan." Kata Laxus, menatap penuh meremehkan saudara kembar Jellal. Mystogan hanya mendengus kasar dengan gaya arogan.

"Gajeel Redfox.. nama yang menggelikan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki yang otaknya hanya di isi oleh besi." Ejek salah seorang anak Geng Serigala, Erik atau biasa di panggil Cobra. Di leher pemuda itu terkalung seekor ular kobra yang tentu saja berbisa. Tapi ular itu sepertinya sudah jinak dengannya.

"Lebih mengelikan kau yang kemana-mana selalu berduaan dengan ular bau yang buang kotoran di pundakmu." Balas Gajeel yang langsung di tatap sengit oleh Cobra.

Jellal berdiri dengan sikap seperti bos, memandang rendah sosok Natsu yang menatapnya dingin.

"Hm.. Aku agak heran. Apa yang membuat tiga petinggi Geng Warior dan ketuanya datang ke sekolahku ini?" tanya Jellal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Natsu.

Jellal tersenyum lalu beralih pada gadis berambut pirang panjang di dekat Natsu. Pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit, "Hm.. Lucy Heartfilia? Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Jellal. Dari bada bicaranya, sepertinya pemuda itu tak suka melihat Lucy bersama Natsu.

DEG!

Manik Natsu membulat. Ia menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa tadi ia tak salah dengar? Lucy Heartfilia? Gadis cerewet, kasar dan menyebalkan di depannya ini Lucy Heartfilia?! Jadi.. gadis pirang di depannya yang tadi pagi sempat ribut dengannya di pinggir jalan adalah gadis yang sedari tadi ia cari? Gadis yang menelfonnya siang tadi?

Lucy meneguk ludahnya. Bagus.. sekarang pemuda pink di belakangnya pasti tahu sudah tahu namanya. Terimakasih untuk Jellal karena sudah mengucapkan nama lengkapnya dan membuat masalahnya makin runyam.

"A-Aku.." Lucy bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Apa kau kenal dengannya Heartfilia?" tanya Mystogan. Walaupun pertanyaannya terdengar biasa, tapi tatapan pemuda itu jelas tak biasa. Sangat tak mengenakkan batin Lucy hingga Lucy merasa terkena tekanan batin.

Lucy tak menjawab karena terlalu gugup sekaligus takut. Ia takut jika sampai salah menjawab. Bisa-bisa ia tak pulang ke rumah sore ini.

"Hm.. jadi begitu." Kata Jellal entah pada siapa. Ia menatap Natsu, "Apa kau tahu Salamander? Aku tak suka jika ada anak sekolahku yang berdekatan dengan orang sepertimu."

Jellal beralih pada Lucy. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Jellal melanjutkan,

"Karena itu, Lucy Heartfilia. Ku beri kau satu pilihan. Menyingkirlah dari si kepala pink itu dan kemarilah... maka aku akan melupakan jika kau dekat dengan nya."

Lucy mengedip ngedipkan matanya tak paham. Seberapa benci sebenarnya Jellal pada pemuda di belakangnya? Dan kenapa dia malah terlibat hal seperti ini! Akh! Benar-benar masalahnya semakin rumit cuma gara-gara permainan laknat siang tadi! Sial!

"Kau tak punya hak untuk memerintahnya begitu!" teriak Gray tak terima.

"Diam kau kepala es!" balas Cobra.

Karena tak kunjung menyingkir, Jellal menyuruh Jackal untuk menarik Lucy.

"Jackal. Singkirkan gadis itu."

Jackal yang memiliki wajah kejam seperti singa berjalan mendekati Lucy. Lucy hanya berdiri di tempatnya, antara takut dan bingung harus bagaimana.

"Hey pirang! Kau pilih menyingkir, atau ku singkirkan sekarang juga?!" ancamnya setelah berada di hadapan Lucy.

"K-kau sendiri juga pirang! Dasar bodoh!" celetuk Lucy tak terima karena di katai pirang. Gadis itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan.

" _Sial! Aku kelepasan!"_

"Kau! Benar-benar!"

Jackal terlihat kesal. Karena kesal pemuda itu menarik Lucy. Jackal menarik tangan kiri Lucy dan tubuh kecil Lucy tentu saja huyung kearahnya. Namun ternyata Natsu memegangi tangan kanan Lucy. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Lucy lebih kuat dari Jackal hingga tubuh Lucy tersentak dan cengkraman Jackal terlepas. Jackal terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Lucy kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke arah Natsu hingga akhirnya tubuh gadis itu menabrak tubuh Natsu.

-Brukk-

Lucy terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik hingga menabrak dada pemuda pink itu. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya hendak protes. Namun protesnya tertahan ketika sebelah tangan pemuda itu tiba-tiba melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir siapa kau berani ingin menarik gadis ini begitu saja." Katanya dengan nada yang terdengar mengintimidasi.

DEG!

Sesaat jantung Lucy berdebar mendengar perkataan Natsu yang terdengar sangat jantan. Bahkan ia juga merasakan tangan pemuda itu terasa hangat di bahunya. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Kenapa dia menolongnya? Dan.. ada apa dengan jantungnya? Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatap manik hitam pemuda itu yang menunjukkan ketegasan. Lucy merasakan tubuhnya menghangat..

Jackal yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapan Natsu menggeram kesal. Mata pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap nyalang sosok Natsu.

"Si-Sialan kau!" teriak Jackal. Ia berniat menyerang Natsu yang masih bersama Lucy. Namun Jellal menghentikannya.

"Berhenti Jackal."

Jackal berhenti. Ia beralih menatap tajam sosok ketuanya, "Tapi Jellal! Si pink itu-"

"Ku bilang diam!"

Jackal pun diam begitu melihat Jellal melempar tatapan tajam padanya. Ya. Di balik sosoknya yang begitu stay cool, tersimpan aura menyeramkan yang dapat mengintinidasi semua orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan Lucy yang masih berada di pelukan Natsu sesaat tersentak ketika Jellal berteriak.

Jackal mendecih dan mundur ke belakang ketika Jellal dan gerombolannya mendekat ke arah Natsu. Natsu masih dalam posisi seperti melindungi Lucy.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh siswi sekolahku dengan tangan kotormu." Kata Jellal

"Oh.. mungkin gadis itu kelasihnya Jellal"celetuk Mystogan.

Blushhhh..

Wajah Lucy merona. Ia langsung menjauhkan tubuh Natsu darinya. Gadis itu menatap Mystogan yang telah mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya itu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Orang-orang di sekeliling turut terkejut mendengar perkataan Mystogan yang sebenarnya dusta. Besok pasti berita ini akan tersebar cepat.

"A-App-i-itu..t-tidak!"

"Ternyata benar kau kekasihnya." Kata Jellal. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

Astaga! Kenapa mereka malah salah paham begini sih! Dan kenapa pemuda pink di dekatnya ini malah diam saja mendengar Mystogan yang berkata seenak mulut itu!

Lucy beralih pada Natsu, hendak meminta pemuda itu agar membantah tuduhan dari Mystogan.

"He-hey.. kenapa kau diam sa-"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Natsu mengabaikan Lucy. Lucy terlihat sedikit kesal karena diabaikan dan Natsu bahkan tak membantah tuduhan Mystogan itu.

"Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan kalian begitu saja? Tentu saja kami akan membuat perhitungan dengan kalian." Cetus Cobra.

Gray yang mendengar mulai termakan emosi. Wajahnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat. Gray hendak maju dan ingin meninju wajah Cobra. Namun Natsu menghalanginya

"Tenang Gray." Katanya coba menenangkan Gray agar tidak bertindak getabah. Kepalan tangan Gray makin mengencang dan siku didahinya makin terlihat menonjol. Juvia yang tadi di sampingnya menggigit jarinya karena takut mlihat reaksi Gray.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika mereka memancing emosiku! Sudahlah! Kita hajar saja mereka Natsu! Tanganku sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah sok mereka itu!"

"Kita tak boleh gegabah Gray." Kata Natsu. "Ingat, tujuan awal kita kesini bukanlah untuk berkelahi. Jadi jangan bertindak seenaknya."

"Tapi Natsu, kita tak mungkin menghindari perkelahian ini. Kau ingat kan jika mereka benar-benar ingin menghabisi anak-anak Geng Warior?" kata Gajeel.

Natsu mengangguk, "Aku tahu." Katanya. "Tapi sebisa mungkin kita harus bisa menghindari perkelahian ini."

Laxus membenarkan, "Benar. Lagi pula pertarungan kali ini tidak begitu menguntungkan kita. Kita bisa kalah dari mereka. Maka dari itu Gray, tahan amarahmu."

Gray memejamkan matanya berusaha meredam amarahnya. Memang benar jika sampai mereka berkelahi ini sama sekali tak menguntungkan. Jadi sebisa mungkin pemuda itu menenangkan dirinya dan akhirnya berhasil.

Natsu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jellal dan gerombolannya. "Maaf. Kami tak bermaksud mencari ribut denganmu atau gerombolanmu Jellal." Kata Natsu. Dari perkataannya jelas sekali jika pemuda itu bermaksud bicara baik-baik.

"Alah! Jangan percaya pada mereka Jellal!" kata Jackal pada Jellal, "Mereka pasti akan langsung menyerang kita ketika kita membalikkan badan! Jadi kita hajar saja mereka!" pancingnya.

Lucy meneguk ludahnya. Sepertinya dua Geng ini akan berkelahi. Apa lagi tadi ada yang memancing agar mereka berkelahi. Jika begitu gadis ini dalam masalah besar karena berada di tengah tengah dua Geng itu.

"Tak ingin ribut katamu? Jangan sok menjadi anak baik Salamander. Atau jangan-jangan.. kau takut hm?" ejek Mystoga.

Natsu diam dan masih terlihat tenang. Beda dengan Gray dan Gajeel yang mulai panas dengan perkataan Mystogan. Laxus coba menenangkan dua rekannya agar tetap bersiaga dan tak menyerang jika tidak ada perintah dari Natsu.

Jellal dan gerombolannya berjalan mendekat ke arah Natsu.

"Aku tahu kau tak takut Salamander. Dan aku juga tahu jika kau tak akan mau berkelahi jika masih berada di lingkungan sekolahan. Tapi aku yakin, kau tak akan menolak jika-"

SEETTT

"KYAHH!"

Jellal menarik Lucy dari hadapan Natsu dengan kasar hingga gadis itu terjerembab ke pelukannya.

"-pacarmu aku sandera."

Semua orang langsung menatap Lucy yang saet ini berada didekapan Jellal. Natsu tentu terkejut begitu pula Juvia. Teman-teman Natsu turut terkejut dan langsung maju.

Jellal mengabaikan surakan dari teman-teman Natsu. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh misteri dan senyumannya itu sedikit membuat Natsu kesal. Apa lagi ketika melihat gadis pirang yang telah beralih dan ditahan oleh Mystogan.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Lucy sambil meronta.

"Diam kau!"

"AKH!"

"LU-LUCY!" Pekik Juvia

Lucy memekik kesakitan ketika Mystogan tiba-tiba menarik rambutnya hingga kepalanya menengadah. Gadis itu mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu itu?!" teriak Gray.

"Jangan kasar kepada perempuan!" teriak Gajeel tak terima.

"Kalian tak usah ikut campur." Kata Mystogan santai.

"Jika ingin berkelahi, jangan libatkan orang lain, apa lagi gadis! Dan gadis itu bukankah siswi sekolahmu? Seharusnya kau tak kasar begitu padanya." Kata Laxus masih terlihat tenang, walau sebenarnya rasanya panas dingin.

Tangan Natsu langsung terkepal erat ketika melihat Lucy diperlakukan seperti itu. Sementara itu Juvia berusaha menolong sahabatnya itu, dengan mendekat ke Mystogan. Namun gadis itu langsung dihalangi oleh Jackal dan di dorong hingga jatuh.

"HEY!"

Gray yang melihat tindakan Jackal yang kasar terhadap gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri Juvia. Jackal mundur , berusaha menjaga jarak dari Gray. Gray menghampiri Juvia dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gray memastikan.

"Uhm.. Y-ya.. terimakasih sudah menolong Juvia." Kata Juvia. Gadis itu menatap Gray yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya dan tiba-tiba pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdebar. Ia menatap pemuda itu hingga tak berkedip.

" _Astaga.. dia tampan sekali!"_ pekik Juvia dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu!" tanya Natsu. Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan Jellal tersenyum ketika melihat reaksi Natsu.

"Kau ingin gadis itu kembali kan? Kalau begitu.. bertarunglah denganku... satu lawan satu." Kata Jellal.

SEESSSHHHH...

Suasana langsung hening. Pernyataan Jellal benar-benar di luar dugaan. Pemuda itu meminta pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan Natsu.

Natsu berdecak. Sebenarnya ia sedang malas mencari ribut dengan orang lain, terutama dengan pemuda berambut biru itu. Natsu menatap Lucy kembali. Gadis itu terlihat tak berdaya di tangan Mystogan. Kepala Lucy masih mendongak karena rambutnya di tarik kasar oleh Mystogan. Namun manik karamelnya menatap ke arah Natsu, seperti meminta pertolongan. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Lucy dan itu membuat Natsu terkejut.

" _S-sakit.."_ rintihnya pelan.

DEG!

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit ketika melihat mata Lucy berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu.. menangis?

Ia memang tak peduli dengan Lucy. Namun melihat seorang gadis merintih kesakitan karena di sakiti membuat Natsu merasa harus menyelamatkannya! Ya! Harus.

Natsu menatap Jellal.

"Kalau itu maumu.. aku terima."

Dan akhirnya pertarungan antar ketua Geng yang saling bermusuhan itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Natsu yang tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Lucy harus menyelamatkan gadis itu. Sementara Lucy akhirnya terlibat dalam masalah Natsu. Bagaimanakah nasib Lucy selanjutnya? Apakah Natsu akan bisa mengalahkan Jellal dan menyelamatkan Lucy? Atau malah Lucy berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri? Kita lihat saja perterungan mereka di chapter besok!

.

.

BERSAMBUNG..

Hore! Akhirnya chapter 2 ini selesai juga! Jadi gimana readers? Apakah hasinya kurang muaskan? Maaf ya adegan NaLu nya kurang karena di chap ini memang saya buat begitu.

Chapter besok adallah pertarungan Natsu vs Jellal. Sheilchan usahain di chap itu Sheilchan bakal kasih waktu buat Nalu moment karena memang udah ada di pikiran Sheilchan :v.

Pokoknya jangan kapok" ya buat baca fic ini. Sheilchan usahain chap selanjutnya update nggak akan lama. Dan biar sheilchan semangat nulis kelanjutannya, maka dari itu, REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 : Pelarian Nista

Disclamer : Fairy Tail selalu punya Om Hiro Mashima. Soalnya kalo punya saya, jalan ceritanya dah pasti bakal beda :v

Title : Bukan Anak Jalanan

Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Humor, School Life etc...

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy and others...

Rated : T, mungkin semi M untuk action

Warning : Au, Abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo, Aneh, Alur membingungkan, mungkin akan banyak adegan kekerasan dan lainnya yang tak patut di contoh, Humor garing kayak rengginan dll. Terinspirasi dari salah satu film sinetron Indonesia yang tamatnya nggak jelas :v

.

.

Snif.. Snif.. (nyium-nyium fanfic)

Uhuk! Uhuk! Hoekk!

Uhh.. Busyet dah.. Berapa lama ya Sheilchan nggak nongol di fanfic ini? Setahun? Dua tahun? Ato sepuluh tahun? Sampai-sampai ni fanfic debunya setebel gunung everest.*Lebay Mode on* *plakkk :v*

(Readers liet Sheilchan, bawa ember, gayung sama pispot)

Readers : "Woy! Author sarap dah balik!"

Author : (Keringat dingin, ngacir sampai nggak sadar pakai sandal kebalik)

Author : Ampun readersku tercinta… Sheilchan nggak bermaksud nelantarin fanfic ini kok… Sheilchan cuma sok nyibuk aja sampai ngelupain yang namanya fanfiction…(masih lari ngindarin lemparan-lemparan)

Sheilchan bener-bener minta maaf nih sama readers sekalian karena tiba-tiba nggak ngelanjutin fanfic ini dengan cerita super ngegantung. Dan dengan entengnya Sheilchan bilang kalau nyibuk, padahal aslinya males ngetik (Bisa-bisanya ampe setahun lebih?! 0_0)

Ini nih jeleknya Sheilchan, kurang bertanggung jawab. Walau begitu Sheilchan bener-bener berterima kasih karena readers sekalian masih mau ngeread n review. Sheilchan bener-bener terharu… (Nangis ampe nenggelemin pulau jawa)

Sheilchan seneng karena readers pada ngerespon positif chapter kemarin dan suka sama adegan humornya. Dan kayaknya humornya rada-rada gila ya sampai bawa-bawa artis luar dan dalam negeri dalam ke OOC an tokohnya :v

Di bagian terakhir kemarin, Jellal yang salah paham sama hubungan Natsu dan Lucy kemudian menggunakan Lucy untuk mengancam Natsu agar mau bertarung dengannya. Natsu yang nggak punya pilihan akhirnya setuju supaya bisa menyelamatkan Lucy. Jadi bagaimanakah jalannya pertarungan mereka?

Pokoknya jangan kaget deh sama kelanjutannya. Kalo gitu, langsung aja.. READ ENJOYY! ^_^

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu!" tanya Natsu. Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan Jellal tersenyum ketika melihat reaksi Natsu.

"Kau ingin gadis itu kembali kan? Kalau begitu.. bertarunglah denganku... satu lawan satu." Kata Jellal.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3.**

Pernyataan perang dari pimpinan geng Serigala, Jellal Fernandez sukses menggemparkan seluruh penonton di halaman sekolah itu. Bagaikan liet Limb*t mau narik becak, mereka langsung sadar bahwa halaman SMA itu akan menjadi arena pertumpahan darah. Karena itu, atas kesadaran berbangsa dan bernegara—(apa hubungannya coba?), mereka langsung menyingkir dari sana dalam radius 1 km. (eh busyet.. 0_0)

"Kalau itu maumu.. aku terima."

Jellal menyeringai mendengar jawaban langsung dari Natsu sementara Gray, Gajeel dan Laxus langsung melotot. Tadi pemuda itu sendiri yang melarang adanya perkelahian, sekarang malah dia sendiri yang menerima tantangan berkelahi dari ketua Geng Serigala itu. Sementara itu di sisi lain, anak buah Jellal tengah tersenyum licik, dan Gray tahu mereka pasti mempunyai rencana jahat.

"Hey, Natsu. Kau yakin mau menerima tantangannya? Bisa saja ini adalah jebakan mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka malah mengeroyokmu? Mereka itu licik bukan?"

Natsu tampak sama sekali tak gentar. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis diperlakukan sampai mau menangis begitu. Aku akan tetap menerima tantangannya, karena aku laki-laki!"

Mendengar perkataan Natsu siswi-siswi SMA Crocus langsung meleleh. Yang cowok mencibir, masam tapi nggak berani nyeplos keras-keras, takut dicekek. Anak-anak Geng Serigala menyorakinya berjamaah pakai toa nyolong dari masjid. Sementara ketiga petinggi Geng Warior tak bisa membantah lagi jika ketua kelompok mereka sudah berkata demikian. Itu artinya Natsu benar-benar serius akan melayani Jellal dalam adu pukulan.

Pemuda itu maju begitu pula Jellal yang diiringi tepukan dan yel-yel penyemangat ala anak pramuka. Tapi yang lainnya tampaknya lebih mendukung Natsu. Bisca dan Cana yang melihat itu ikut bersorak untuk Natsu sampai-sampai mereka bawa spanduk SMA nya yang bertuliskan 'Harap tenang ada yang _Dapet_.' (Nah lho 0_0)

Jellal menatap Natsu meremehkan.

"Sepertinya kau percaya diri sekali dapat mengalahkanku, Salamander."

Natsu menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Mengalahkanmu itu perkara mudah."

Jellal mendecih, "Benarkah? Hm.. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertaruh, Salamander? Jika kau menang, kau bisa membawa pacarmu. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus bersujud di depanku dan mencium kakiku."

"APA?!" Pekik Gajeel, Gray dan Laxus bareng dengan efek dramatis. Mereka hendak protes atau sekedar menonjok Jellal samapi hidungnya bengkok, lalu ngiprit sambil teriak, 'Lu jaga!', tapi mereka nggak mungkin melakukannya karena mendengar jawaban dari Natsu.

"Ku terima."

Mata Gray pindah ke hidung.

"Hey Natsu! Apa yang—"

"Diam Gray. Ini urusanku. Jangan ikut campur." Kata Natsu serius.

Gray terdiam, namun tampaknya dia menyadari lirikan Natsu. Pemuda itu menggerakkan matanya ke bawah, fokus melihat ke satu tempat. Dahi Gray tiba-tiba berkerut dan selanjutnya cowok itu melotot nista.

" _Njirr… nih anak pasti otaknya dah geser!"_

Sumpah Gray seakan pingin jedotin kepalanya ke tembok beton ketika mengetahui maksud dari si pemuda berkepala pink itu. Padahal dulunya, dia sendiri yang bilang nggak akan pernah sudi dengan hal _ini,_ tapi sekarang dengan entengnya minta Gray mengaturnya? Hello! Dipikir ngatur kekbegitu segampang ngatur baris anak paskib? Tapi toh Gray nggak bisa menolak karena dilihat dari pangkat, Pangkat Natsu layaknya Jendra, sedangkan dirinya baru setingkat Letnan. Sialan bener dah…

Gray menoleh ke sekelilingnya, tampak tengah mencari sesuatu dan tatapnnya berhenti pada Juvia. Lirik atas, lirik bawah, kanan kiri oke… Juvia yang di tatap sedemikian jadi gugup. Entah kenapa perasaannya berubah nggak enak. Dan Gray seakan mendapat pencerahan.

"Hey, kau teman si pirang cerewet itu kan? Kalau mau temanmu selamat, bantulah aku." Kata Gray. Laxus dan Gajeel menatapnya heran.

"A-apa yang bisa Juvia bantu?" tanyanya. Gray berbisik di telinganya dan wajah Juvia tiba-tiba memerah.

"E-eeh! Juvia nggak bisa!"

"Pasti bisa! Ini demi temenmu lho..."

Juvia pun dilema sendiri, antara harus nolongin temen…atau nolongin harga dirinya? My God… demi pantat pak Ichiya ternyata kribo itu, kenapa selalu dirinya yang ikut kena ampas? Emang sini ampas tahu?

Tapi akhirnya Juvia nyerah.

"B-baiklah. Kalau begitu Juvia akan bersiap dulu."

"Oy Ice boxer. Kenapa?" Tanya Gajeel. Gray menyeringai.

"Kalian berdua ikut saja. Kode name V.A.L.L.E.N."

Gajeel dan Laxus melongo layaknya orang bego, "Si Natsu bener-bener dah gila..."

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Para penonton mulai bersorak-sorak heboh, mendukung Natsu dan Jellal, layaknya lomba balap karung. Sementara Lucy meronta-ronta seperti orang gila karena kini badannya di ikat di pohon beringin. Lucy memekik ngeri karena takut gimana coba kalau nanti tiba-tiba gondoruwo penunggu ini pohon datang dan ngelamar Lucy grepe-grepe tubuhnya? (oke fantasinya terlalu ekstream. Inget Rated T coeg… -_-)

"Dasar orang-orang gila! Aku nggak tahu apapun, kenapa kalian melibatkanku? Aku harus segera pulang atau Ondel-ondel itu bakal berulah dan Ayahku berubah jadi Kingkong!" teriak Lucy. Mystogan menghadiahinya deathglare dan Lucy langsung kicep.

Oh om gondoruwo… kayaknya elu kalah serem sama nih orang deh…

"Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga, pertarungan akan saya mulai. Kedua belah pihak di mohon untuk saling bersalaman." Jura Nekins, Satpam SMA Crocus tiba-tiba jadi wasit pertandingan. Karena kepalanya memantulkan radiasi tingkat tinggi dengan berbagai spectrum warna dari sinar matahari, akhirnya anak-anak mengguyurnya dengan air dari saptiteng sehingga kepalanya mengeluarkan pelangi _mejikuhibiniu_. (Nggak ada hubungannya coeg.. 0_0)

Oke, kembali ke dua tokoh ganteng kita. Natsu dan Jellal siap dalam posisi bertarung. Keduanya tampak masih mencoba saling mengintimidasi, nggak sadar sekitarnya dah horor kayak sarang hantu—eh maksudnya rumah hantu. Kedua tangan mereka terangkat di depan wajah, mempersiapkan kuda-kuda dan akhirnya—

"Eh, apaan tuh?!" Natsu nunjuk ke belakang Jellal. Gerakan Jellal terhenti. Orang-orang berkedip bingung dengan efek krik-krik. Kapal pesiar mendarat di bandara. Rambut jura nyangkut di mixer—setress lu -_-

Serempak semua orang melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk si pemuda dengan efek slow motion dramatis. Lalu terdengarkalah…

 _Dung dung dung dung pak dung…_

" _Apa salah dan dosaku sayang... cinta suciku kau buang-buang, lihat jurus yang kan ku berikan, jaran goyang. Jaran goyang…_ "

Cowok-cowok terperangah dengan tidak elit lalu nosebleed seketika.

Persis di depan gedung depan SMA Crocus, tampaklah adegan paling nista yang pernah author buat dalam dunia fanfiction. Di sana, seorang Juvia Lockser—dengan pakian mayoret lengkap yang menampakkan pahanya yang seksi dan belahan _melonnya_. Jangan lupakan rambut birunya yang berkibar-kibar layaknya bintang shampoo. Dan yang bikin cowok-cowok menjerit hampir sakaratul maut adalah karena cewek itu kini sedang bergoyang ala _Dewi Pers*k_ dengan sangat _Ohmygodsuperwawbikincelanasempit_ , sehingga halaman luas SMA Crocus itu kini akan dikenal dalam peta sebagai Laut darah *plakk*

Lalu di belakangnya, yang lebih nista dan bikin mata melompat keluar, tampak Gajeel yang tengah memainkan gitar dalam instrument _koplo_ sambil manggut-manggut menikmati ritmenya. Lalu Laxus yang menepuk-nepuk galon air mineral, layaknya penabuh kendang professional dan Gray memainkan botol air yang sudah diisi kerikil sambil ikutan goyang sama Juvia. Dan cowok itu tanpa sadar telah melepas pakaiannya sehingga dia berjoget hanya modal sepatu PDH dan Boxer putih lope-lope bertulis 'I lop papa mama'. Sumpah…ni orang selalu aja bisa nurunin derajad kegantengannya. Tapi anenya, anak-anak cewek ternyata ikutan nosebleed lalu di larikan ke Tempat Pemakaman Umum untuk segera di kebumikan.

(Kita belum mati author kampret!) (author dikubur idup-idup)

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Jellal. Kehebohan itu membuat pertarungnnya berhenti tengah jalan dan kini karena authornya jagain _soundsystem_ dangdut dadakan itu, dia lupa menurunkan kepalan tangan Jellal yang masih menggantung di udara. Kalau di semen, mungkin Jellal akan jadi tugu pahlawan baru dan di tempatkan di perempatan jalan besar sebagai maskot kota dengan semboyan, 'Lu manusia ato patung ampe kalah ganteng ma gw'. *plakk!* (gila lu thor… _)._ Dia bener-bener nggak abis pikir, sejak kapan halaman sekolahnya jadi panggung _D*ngdut Ac*demy_? Tuh liet aja! R*na Nose dah mejeng di depan sambil kembang kempisin idungnya!

"Ini pasti kerjaan anak-anak sialan Geng Warior itu! Erik, Jackal siapkan rantai dan pemukul! Kita hajar mereka!" Mystogan memberi perintah. Tapi teman-temannya nggak segera bergerak. Pas dilihat, alamaaakkk… Mystogan tepuk jidat pasalnya kini dua orang itu dan anak buahnya tengah melongo menonton dangdut dadakan dengan hidung mengucurkan darah bagaikan air terjun Niagara. :v

"Woy lu pada kenapa?! Kuatin iman lu bro! Inget kata ustad solmet! Kalo kita rajin sholat, rajin ngaji iman kita bakal makin kuat!" teriak Mystogan sembari mengguncang-guncang bahu Jackal dan Erik. Tapi tampaknya tak berhasil. Mystogan merapal doa sambil dzikir, tapi karena penasaran dengan yang dilihat temen-temennya dia ngintip sedikit,

" _Sayang janganlah kau waton serem… hubungan kita semula adem… tapi sekarang kecut bagaikan asem, semar mesem. Semar mesem…"_ Juvia masih goyangin pinggulnya dengan _aduhay_. Pas itu matanya bergerak, menatap tepat kearah Mystogan lalu mengerling nakal.

Mystogan pingsan kena anemia.

"Gyaaa! _Kyokuchou_!" anak buahnya panik karena kini Mystogan cengengesan kayak orang gila.

"Ayo yang mau goyang sama adeknya mbak _V*a V*len_ , ato mas Gray Fullbuster yang super keceh ini, bisa mendekat!" Gray mulai promosi. Mendengar undangan super menggiurkan itu semua penonton yang semula tercengang banjir darah langsung kiprit mendekat. Bahkan Mystogan yang semula pingsan langsung bangun dan lari dengan kecepatan cahaya hingga sampai di hadapan Juvia. Terus dia joget bareng. Dia lupa kalau ini adalah kerjaan musuhnya.

"Woy! Jangan curang lu ketua! Nyolong start! Kampret!" anak buahnya pun mengejarnya dan ikut desek-desekan goyang bareng.

Jellal melongo sejadi-jadinya ampe mulutnya dijadiin sarang burung. *ngaco*. Bisca dan Cana yang notabone sohib si Juvia ikutan bengong. Sementara Lucy yang tengah dalam posisi di ikat melotot nista. Sejak kapan sohib kental manisnya itu jago ngegoyang kayak pedangdut yang lagi _disawer_?

Juvia sendiri yang kini dikerubungi cowok-cowok cuma bisa pasang senyum pasrah. Aslinya dia pingin ngesot di lantai lalun nangis nenggelemin sekolahnya sambil bilang 'Gw bukan biduan. Gw Cuma bantu bokap cari nafkah'

" _Goodbye my life, welcome my aib…"_ Juvia, sesenggukan dalam hati.

"Oy, pirang!"

Lucy di kejutkan oleh suara seseorang di belakangnya. Lucy memekik ngeri ketika melihat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari sana seperti tarsan.

"Gondoruwo pink—upphhh!" Lucy langsung di bekep orang itu, dan baru sadar kalo ternyata dia si Gondo—ups—maksudnya si Natsu.

"Elu gila ya! Masa ganteg-ganteng gini dipanggil Gondoruwo! Mata lu sehat neng?"

Lucy ingin melepas bekapan tangan Natsu dari mulutnya, tapi dia lupa kalau tangannya masih terikat. Akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya lalu menggigit tangan Natsu hingga akhirnya si empu memekik kesakitan layaknya cewek alay.

"Anjrit…emak.. tangan gw…"

Lucy menatapnya sengit, "Hey, apa yang teman-temanmu lakukan kepada temanku yang polos?!"

Natsu masih mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang barusan di gigit Lucy, "Mana ku tahu?! Aku cuma ngasih kode ke Gray buat bikin keributan karena kita mau kabur dengan bantuan dangdut. Tapi aku nggak tahu kalau temamu itu juga ikutan!" terangnya ketus. Wajah Lucy berubah kebingungan.

"Eh? Kabur? Kenapa?"

" _Tch_ , di pikir pakai akal sehat juga bisa kan? Aku dan teman-temanku yang hanya berempat mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan Geng Serigala dan ketuanya yang jumlahnya lebih banyak! Dan lagi mereka selalu pakai cara licik! Mana mungkin kami menang!"!"

Lucy melotot, "Jadi perkataanmu yang sok itu tadi cuma pura-pura?!"

"Iya. Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau ingin ku selamatkan seperti di film-film ya?" Natsu tersenyum mengejek dan saat itu juga ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut Natsu dengan pispot neneknya! Tapi karena tangannya terikat, dia urungkan niat itu.

"Dasar pink narsis! Nggak sudi!"

"Udah jangan cerewet kau! Aku akan membebaskanmu mumpung Jellal lagi ngerasa di khayangan… yah tapi temenmu itu lumayan juga…"

Lucy menjedutkan kepalanya ke kepala Natsu karena sudah berpikiran mesum kepada temannya.

Natsu, sambil ngusep-ngusep kepala kesakitan bergerak ke belakang Lucy dan berniat melepas ikatan tambang yang melilit gadis itu. Tapi selanjutnya, dia melotot nista.

"Anjrit! Kembarannya si Jellal belajar simpul dari acara pramuka mana sih?!" syok nya saat melihat tambang yang mengikat Lucy terikat dengan amat sangat nggak jelas. Entah simpul apa yang coba dibuatnya. Tapi Natsu nggak kehilangan ide. Dia memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hey pinky, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melepas ikatanmu dengan kekuatanku." Jawab Natsu, tampak fokus dengan ikatan Lucy. Lucy melihat posisi tangan Natsu yang kini seperti hendak mencakar.

"Karyuu no Kagitsume!"

Crash!

Tali yang mengikat Lucy terlepas seketika, dan Lucy terbebas. Lucy yang melihat itu langsung takjub. Dia melihat Natsu yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya dengan sombong. Dia berpikir apakah Natsu punya kekuatan seperti di film anime yang ditontonnya.

"Akhirnya berguna juga nih cakarnya om Wolverine! Nggak sia-sia ku pinjam kemarin!" Pekik Natsu girang sembari memperlihatkan cakar besi layaknya milik tokoh utama di film _X-men_. Lucy langsung jatuh gedubrak.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Lucy di depan wajah Natsu. Natsu langsung pasang muka seakan mengatakan, 'Apa salah dan dosaku sayang.." (Nanti malah ikutan nyanyi sama Juvia-_-)

Kedua sejoli ini kembali mendengar suara Gray.

"Ayo, yang jauh mendekat, yang dekat merapat! Jangan lupa sawerannya Biru sama Merah!"

"Itu code dari Gray. Artinya kita harus segera pergi." Kata Natsu serius. Lucy jatuh, "Ha? Bagian mananya yang disebut code? Bukannya itu karena temenmu yang mesum itu keasikan goyang asoy dengan temenku?!" kesalnya.

Tak mau berlama-lama mendengar ocehan Lucy, Natsu langsung menarik gadis itu lari bersamanya. Dilihatnya Jellal tak menyadari mereka. Setelah sampai di motornya, dia kemudian memberi kode kepada teman-temannya.

 _Swiiittt!_

Gray berhenti bergoyang dan melihat Natsu memberikan kode ke arahnya. Dia kemudian mengatap Laxus dan Gajeel, lalu mengangguk kepada mereka sebagai code. Gray melihat kalau anak-anak cowok tampaknya sudah mulai ribut dan saling dorong, rebutan goyang sama Juvia, sementara Juvia sendiri tampaknya sudah pasrah dan tetep nyanyi sambil goyang dengan pakaian _wow_ nya. Dari Goyang Bang Loli, Goyang Bebek, Goyang martil, Goyang dribling sampai goyang-goyang yang tak teridentifikasi namanya. Gray kemudian mendapat ide.

"Ayo, sekarang siapa yang mau dapet ciuman gratis dari adeknya mbak V*llen?"

"Aku!"  
"Aku mau!"

"Aku aja!"

"Apa-apaan sih?! Aku yang pertama bilang! Jadi aku yang harusnya di cium!"

"Hey kau sialan, aku yang pertama sampai di sini, jadi aku yang berhak mendapatkannya!"

Gray tak menyangka kalau rencananya akan berjalan sangat mulus, karena kini anak-anak cowok telah terlibat adu mulut. Dan karena emosi, terjadilah adegan saling pukul. Dan yang membuat Gray geli adalah bahwa ternyata yang mulai duluan adalah Mystogan! (My god… Mys-kun, maaf aku merusak citramu terlalu banyak ya..) (Di lempar kapak)

Juvia tampak kebingungan dengan keadaan di depannya, di mana anak-anak cowok tengah terlibat adu jotos karena memperebutkannya. Gray menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik Juvia kabur bersamanya dan teman-temannya.

"Eh, kita mau kemana?" tanya Juvia yang berusaha keluar dari kerumunan samudra manusia.

"Kabur lah. Kau nggak mau ternoda oleh orang-orang mesum ini kan?" tanya Gray. Juvia sweatdrop.

"Kau lah yang mesum karena hanya pakai boxer."

(Dan seperti biasa Gray akan memekik kaget lalu memakai pakaian kembali yang entah didapatnya dari mana)

Jellal yang tersadar lebih dulu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan fantasy liar yang tak seharusnya dipikirkan oleh tokoh di fanfiction rated T. Dia kemudian menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan kaget saat tidak menemukan sosok Natsu yang seharusnya ada di depannya.

"Di mana Salamander?!"

Jellal segera menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar bunyi berisik dan pemuda ini membulatkan matanya. Karena pasalnya Natsu and the Geng plus Lucy dan Juvia yang masih pakai pakaian mayoret telah naik ke motor merah mereka.

"Dasar licik kau Natsu Dragneel! Tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi! SERIGALA!"

Mendengar teriakan penuh amarah itu, semua kehebohan langsung berhenti. Anak-anak cowok berhenti saling tonjok. Anak-anak cewek menoleh dengan dramatis. Kepala sekolah celananya sobek. Valentine Rossi jatuh dari pohon asem. Gajah mada bangkit dari kubur. (nah lho.. 0_0)

"Cepat naik!" perintah Natsu pada Lucy. Lucy menatap motor sport _wow_ di depannya sambil meneguk ludah.

"A-aku…harus bonceng kamu… naik motor ini?"

"Bukan. Naik bemo. Ya iya lah! Lama kau!" Natsu langsung menarik Lucy naik ke motornya.

Sementara itu anak-anak Geng Serigala langsung keluar dari kerumunan dan mendekati Jellal. Mereka tampak syok sekali saat melihat Natsu bersama teman-temannya telah berada di motor mereka, menstarter motor dan pergi dari gerbang SMA Crocos—lu kira garem?—Crocus bersama Lucy dan teman-temannya.

Dalam fantasy Jellal, dia melihat Natsu and the Geng pasang senyum pepsod*nt, lalu tertawa jahat dengan gigi-gigi mereka yang runcing sambil melambai-lambai norak. Mereka mengentuti Jellal dengan gas beracun lalu lari kiprit naik sepeda mini merah dengan tulisan, 'chiken' (Dalam bahasa inggris, jika di baca artinya bisa ayam atau pengecut)

(Fantasy lo parah bener dah Jellal..)

Amarah jelas sekali melingkupi sang pimpinan Geng Serigala. Dia merasa benar-benar dilecehkan dan dipermainkan. Anak-anak SMA nya langsung menyingkir dari tempat itu dan memilih masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah dengan alasan sembunyi dari kiamat. Sementara anak buah Jellal gemeter ketakutan.

"Dasar bego! Bisa-bisanya kalian tertipu sama trik murahan begitu!" murkanya.

"Padahal elu sendirinya sampe bengong berfantasy sendiri…" gumam salah seorang anak buah Jellal yang langsung di tonjoknya. Mengabaikan anak buahnya itu, dia kemudian memberi perintah.

"Kita kejar Salamander sialan itu! Kita harus menghajarnya karena telah mencoreng nama Geng kita!"

"Hey kau mau membawaku kemana?! Hentikan motormu aku mau turun!" Lucy berteriak di dekat helm Natsu. Jika saja mereka sedang tidak dalam keadaan berkendara dan Natsu nggak pakai helm, mungkin gendang telinga Natsu udah pecah mendengar suara _seriosa_ Lucy. Gadis itu sungguh ingin sekali melompat turun dari jok belakang motor Natsu yang bahkan nggak ada pengamannya! Namun mereka kini berkendara dengan kecepatan lebih dari 80 km/jam di jalanan yang nggak bisa di bilang senggang. Lucy masih sayang badan, sayang nyawa, sayang mama dan papa… oke yang ini berlebihan… dan Lucy tahu kalau nyium aspal itu rasanya bukan cuma sakit, tapi SAKITBANGETSUMPAH!

"Kau ini idiot atau tolol sih? Kita sedang di jalan yang ramai, bodoh!" teriak Natsu dari helmnya. Telinga Lucy langsung panas. Beraninya si pinky Patrick Star ini mengatainya!

"Lucy~~"

Lucy mendengar suara sahabatnya Juvia dan benar saja karena kini Gray yang tengah memboncengkan gadis itu menyejajarkan laju motornya dengan Natsu. Sementara Gajeel dan Laxus berada di belakangnya.

"Juvia?! Kamu ikut juga—oh demi rambut om Dedy Corbuz*r! Pakaian aneh apa yang kau kenakan itu?!"

Juvia memberengut kesal. Kenapa sahabatnya ini malah mengatainya aneh sih?!

"Teganya Lucy melupakan Juvia dan mengatai Juvia aneh. Aku memakai pakaian seperti ini demi menolong Lucy tahu!"

Gray mencoba bicara pada Natsu, "Flame head, apakah mereka tidak akan mengejar kita?"

"Perkiraanku, mereka akan mengejar kita Gray. Kau tahu kan seperti apa Jellal itu?"

 _+Brom Brom Brom+_

Mendengar bunyi kenalpot motor memekakkan telinga itu, Natsu dan yang lainnya lantas menoleh. Dan benar saja dugaan Natsu.

Di belakang sana, anak-anak geng Serigala tengah mengejar mereka sambil menaiki motor balap berwarna hijau. Ada lebih dari 15 orang dan mereka semua berkendara dengan kecepatan yang super gila! Dan dari jauh saja Natsu dapat tahu, yang mana di antara mereka yang merupakan Jellal. Jelas yang paling depan sendiri itu! Aura membunuhnya sampai menguar ke jalanan hingga akhirnya pengendara-pengendara yang berada di depannya memilih menyingkir, mencari aman dari sang Ghost Rider (Lu pikir pilem?!)

Natsu berdecak dari helm nya, " _Tch_ , benar-benar merepotkan sekali mereka ini. Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, kita berpencar! Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai tertangkap! Jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku!"

" _Ocle man_!"

Dengan perintah itu, akhirnya kelompok Natsu terbagi menjadi. Gray pergi bersama Juvia dan Gajeel lewat jalan sebelah kiri, sementara Laxus lewat jalan sebelah kanan. Hanya Natsu yang lewat jalan tengah. Jellal yang melihat itu kemudian turut membagi anak buahnya.

"Kalian ikuti Laxus, kalian ikuti Gray dan Gajeel! Yang lain ikut aku mengejar si Salamander!" dengan perintah itu kemudian mereka berpisah dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

"Ke mana kau mau membawaku pergi?! Dan kenapa berpisah?!"

"Akan lebih mudah kabur jika kita berpencar! Dan lagi keadaan seperti ini berbahaya untuk pengendara lainnya!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja, lalu sembunyi! Dan ke mana temanmu yang seperti monyet itu membawa temanku?!"

Natsu bener-bener tekanan batin! Cewek yang memboncengnya ini benar-benar cerewet layaknya nenek-nenek lansia yang lupa naruh kacamatanya! Karena kesal, ia langsung menyambar lengan Lucy yang sejak tadi hanya berpegangan pada jaketnya lalu menariknya hingga kini gadis itu menubruk punggungnya. Tangannya melingkarkan lengan kecil Lucy di sekitar perutnya. Lucy tentu kaget dan hendak menarik tangannya, namun Natsu mengancam.

"Tetap seperti itu atau kau akan jatuh dari motorku dengan wajah mencium aspal! Aku akan menambah kecepatan jadi pegangan yang kuat!"

Lucy sukses melotot, "Apa?! Kau pasti sudah gi—kyahhh!" Lucy tak sempat meneruskan perkataannya karena Natsu benar-benar menambah kecepatan laju motornya untuk menghindari kejaran Jellal dan anak buahnya. Tak ingin tubuhnya mengalami luka atau terbang bebas bagaikan layang-layang karena tekanan udara yang luar biasa kencang, Lucy memilih mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Natsu dan menyurukkan wajahnya di punggung lebar pemuda itu. Natsu terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal—you know what—menempel erat di punggungnya. Otomatis wajahnya memanas.

" _Sialan! Mungkinkah ini yang di sebut dengan jeruk bali? Atau 'melon'? ah bukan! Pasti ini semangka!"_ Natsu mulai ngefly kemana-mana,dengan backsound lagunya Ahmad dani… ah… senangnya dalam hati.. _dung tak dung_.. kalau beristri dua… (Kok istri sih? Pacaran aja belum. Kenalan juga barusan! ). Namun kenyataan pahit kembali menampar dirinya.

" _Sekarang bukan waktunya main tebakan 'Buah apa ini?'! sekarang aku harus kabur dulu dari orang-orang sialan di belakang! Bertahanlah hidungku…"_

Aksi kejar-kejaran ala anak motor pun terjadi di jalanan yang cukup senggang itu. Natsu masih dengan kecepatan tinggi mengendarai motornya sembari menyalip kendaraan sana sini layaknya Valentino Rossi. Sementara Marc Marq—maksud saya Jellal and the geng mengekor di belakang tak kalah cepat.

Natsu membuat gerakan tipu. Saat di perempatan, dia seakan hendak lurus saja, tapi seketika dia membelokkan motornya sampai hampir menabrak sebuah mobil. Mobil itu langsung berhenti dan mengklakson Natsu dengan penuh napsu membunuh sembari menghujat dengan nama-nama hewan dari A-Z. (Kagak capek?) beberapa anak geng Serigala yang kaget dengan gerakan Natsu itu tak sempat berbelok dan akhirnya bablas saja sambil nyanyi, 'Teganya teganya teganya…'

Tapi Jellal jelas tak mungkin tertipu. Nyatanya dirinya kini telah berada beberapa meter tepat di belakang Natsu. Natsu menghujat dalam hati.

" _Nih anak punya saringan apa ya? Susah banget di tipu pake fake! Kayaknya gw kudu latihan genjutsu ama It*chi…"_ (Malah bawa-bawa fandom sebelah -_-)

Jellal menyeringai saat melihat lampu lalu lintas yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Lampu itu telah berubah menjadi kuning, dan mobil-mobil mulai melambat, siap berhenti. Dan saat lampu merah, tentulah dia bisa menangkap si Salamander yang jago ngelit kayak belut, mengikatnya, mengarunginya sampai rumah, lalu meng _anuanuanu_ dia sepuas Jellal. Membayangkannya saja bikin Jellal sorak-sorak bergembira dalam hati—entah kenapa rasanya ada yang _melenceng_ di sini -_-. (Fujoshi alert!)

Namun untuk Natsu Dragneel, hal itu bukanlah masalah besar. Dia menatap mobil-mobil dan truk di hadapannya dengan penuh fokus, lalu bagaikan Sena K*bayakawa yang dapat menemukan celah cahaya untuk kabur, dia melihat sebuah celah di antar mobil dan truk. Pemuda itu semakin fokus lalu menambah kecepatannya, hingga akhirnya…

 _Slapp!_

Dia berhasil lolos tepat sebelum lampu berubah merah. Penonton tepuk anak soleh. Pak polisi yang mau nilang cuma berdiri ngemut sempritan karena orang yang mau ditilang udah ngilang. Jellal yang melihat hal itu langsung mengerem motornya dan membuka helmnya karena kini dia lah yang terjebak lampu merah.

"Sialan!" Jellal memukul helmnya frustasi karena dia tak berhasil menangkap Natsu.

Motor Natsu berjalan memelan di pinggir jalan. Setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari Jellal dan berkendara memutar, dia yakin Jellal tidak akan dapat menemukannya. Dia kemudian berhenti di pinggir jalan dekat sebuah TK. Dia membuka helm nya sehingga helaian pink miliknya dapat terbebas.

"Hey, kita sudah berhasil kabur." Kata Natsu pada penumpangnya.

(Natsu : Lu pikir gua G*jek?!)

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dari punggung Natsu dengan pelan, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri,tampak meneliti sekitarnya. Sejujurnya Lucy masih takut jika keadaan di sekitarnya masih kabur karena hal itu menunjukkan kalau mereka masih berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi melihat keadaan sekitarnya tampak normal, Lucy menghela napasnya.

" _Aku masih hidup! Ku pikir ini adalah kekuatanku sebagai Cat Women…" (_ Nggak ada hubungannya -_-)

"Mau sampai kapan kamu bengong kayak _bagong_ begitu?"

Lucy langsung melempar tatapan sengit pada Natsu yang di balas wajah datar sok tak berdosa. Ingin sekali rasanya lucy berkata kasar dan meledakkan seluruh amarahnya lalu mencabuti rambut pink pemuda ini, tapi tubuhnya masih tak berhenti bergetar. Dengan sangat pelan, Lucy turun dari motor Natsu. Dia tampak terhuyung beberapa saat ketika kedua kakinya telah berhasil menginjak kembali sang pertiwi, dan Natsu berinisiatif membantu memeganginya.

"Sampai segitunya, apa memang tadi terlalu cepat?" tanya Natsu yang melihat kalau Lucy benar-benar lemas. Dia kemudian tertawa, mencoba menghibur gadis di depannya, "Tenang aja, awalnya aku juga sepertimu, tapi kau akan segera terbiasa."

Lucy diam.

Karena tak segera mendapat respon dari gadis di depannya, Natsu jadi sedikit khawatir. Mungkin ia memang telalu keterlaluan saat berkendara tadi, tapi—hey jangan salahkan dirinya! Salahkan si kepala batu Jellal Fernandez itu yang keukuh mengejar mereka seperti emak-emak yang mergokin anaknya ngilangin tupperw*re! Lalu juga karena gadis ini malah menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya!

"Hey nona. Woyyy… pirang? Weirdo—"

DUAKKHH!

Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segenap hati dan kekuatannya Lucy berhasil menghadiahi kepalan tangannya di pipi Natsu! Orang-orang yang berada di dekat mereka terpana. Anak-anak bersorak girang, mengira bahwa Lucy adalah Wonder Woman di film kesuakaan mereka. Kakek kakek tertawa ngikik, mengira mereka lagi mesra-mesraan gegara mata mereka rabun parah sampai hampir buta. Ibu-ibu gelar tiker buat duduk sambil makan krupuk, mengira ada rekaman sinetron. Seorang cewek menangis tersedu-sedu melihat adegan itu, bukan karena terharu, tapi karena dia pasien RSJ yang barusan kabur :v

"Oy! Kau—"

DUAK!

Kali ini pipi satunya.

"Apa maksud—"

DUKKH!

Kali ini Natsu benar-benar merasa mati karena Lucy baru saja menendang _senjata masa depannya._ Pemuda itu jatuh berlutut di depan Lucy sembari memegang bagian _itu_ dengan gemetaran. Natsu dapat merasakan, seperti ada yang _pecah_ di dalam sana sampai-sampai roh Natsu hampir keluar.

"Aph-pha.. y-yang kau.. l-lakukan.. c-cewek bodoh…?" Natsu menggunakan kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk menanyakan hal itu, dan dia melihat Lucy, dengan sikap layaknya Ibu tiri yang mau ngusir anaknya, berdiri di depannya dengan tangan di pinggang lalu maju mundur maju mundur..plakk.. (lu pikir senam? -_-). Tampak sekali raut kemarahan di wajah cantik Lucy yang masih tampak pucat itu.

"Dasar pinky sialan bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kamu berkendara dengan kecepatan seperti setan saat aku membonceng di belakangmu! Apa kepala pink mu itu isinya cuma sebiji kacang polong?!" amuknya. Dan seketika dunia berhenti bergerak. *lebay*

Natsu tak dapat membalas karena masih sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya. Dan Lucy sungguh meledak sekarang.

"Aku nggak peduli, mau kamu Ketua Geng Warior, atau Ketua kelas, atau bahkan Ketua Partai Per*ndo aku NGGAK PEDULI! Aku nggak mau ikut campur urusanmu jadi JANGAN LIBATKAN AKU DENGAN MASALAH KONYOL MU ITU!"

Kali ini Natsu berhasil memperoleh kembali separuh kekuatannya. Dia kemudian bangun, walau masih sedikit gemetaran dan mencoba membalas tatapan membunuh Lucy dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Siapa yang melibatkanmu ke masalahku? Kau lah yang malah membuat masalah menajadi runyam! Jika saja kau tidak macam-macam dan bicara baik-baik, semuanya nggak akan jadi seperti ini!"

"Apa? Jadi kau menyalahkanku?! Kau pikir karena siapa aku, kau juga di kejar-kejar Jellal Fernandez?! Itu karena kau! Seharusnya kau nggak datang ke sekolahku!"

"Kalu begitu seharusnya kau tidak menelponku dan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh. Apa tadi? Aku menyukaimu? Khe… yang benar saja. Kau pikir aku mau membalas perasaan gadis barbar sepertimu?!"

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya, "Menyukaimu? Cih! Dalam mimpimu pinky! Tak sudi aku menyukai cowok nggak gentle yang cuma bisa kabur dari masalah! Seharusnya kau malu! Dasar cowok pengecut!"

Natsu benar-benar marah. Dia mencengkeram kerah leher Lucy, hingga tubuh Lucy agak terangkat, lalu menatapnya tajam "Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu dan ini balasanmu?! Kau benar-benar nggak punya sopan santun ya?! Apa orang tuamu nggak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun?!"

Perkataan Natsu kali ini sedikit menohok Lucy. Tatapan tajam gadis itu kini berubah dan Natsu menyadarinya. Tatapan itu… tatapan yang sama… dengannya..

Pedih…

Natsu kemudain terdiam dan melepaskan tangannya di kerah seragam Lucy. Kini Natsu melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pernah bawa orang tua atau keluarga dalam pembicaraan omong kosong seperti ini…" kata Lucy. Dia tampak sekali tengah menahan amarah, dan Natsu sekaan mengetahuinya.

"A-aku…"

Kali ini Lucy menginjak kaki Natsu dengan keras sehingga si empu mengaduh kesakitan. Dia menatap Lucy hendak kembali melayangkan protes, namun niatnya itu terurung ketika melihat… gadis itu menangis.

"Ayahku memang brengsek! Tapi ibuku adalah orang yang telah mengajariku semuanya dengan baik! Jadi jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkannya! Dasar kau bodoh!"

Dengan kaki terhentak dan berderai air mata, Lucy pergi dari hadapan Natsu yang terbengong di pinggir jalan.

BERSAMBUNG….

Wehehe… udah bersambung aja. Sheilchan nggak nyangka kalau bisa ngetik dengan words kurang dari 5k, padahal biasanya lebih :v

Gimana nih chapter ini? terlalu gila? Aneh? Gaje? So pasti orang authornya aja rada stress :V (Author di masukin ambulan, terus di bawa ke RSJ)

Untuk kelanjutannya, Sheilchan nggak janji bisa segera update karena bentar lagi ada Ujian, tapi dengan semangat 45 yang kalian berikan dalam bentuk repiew, itu akan membangkitkan semangat Sheilchan juga dalam update! Jadi REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


End file.
